Flower, Murderer, and Love
by reselusi
Summary: Dibalik keindahannya, ia adalah petunjuk untukku. Dan Luhanku lebih indah dari bunga. [Ch5 UP!] [HunHan/SeLu/GS for Uke/M/Chaptered] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Flower, Murderer, and Love.

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

.

Jaket kulit hitam pekat, kaos putih tipis dipadu hot pants super pendek dengan warna senada jaket membalut tubuhnya.

Membuat kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat semakin bersinar.

"Kau.. sudah bertahun-tahun hidup diseramnya dunia malam, tapi kenapa kau hanya menjual tanganmu?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu meninggalkan si pak tua yang dari tadi mencoba meraih selangkangannya.

"Itu jelas bukan urusanmu, pak."

Kemudian Luhan menghampiri lelaki kemeja biru muda yang memanggilnya, Luhan mendudukan bokong sintalnya di sofa merah yang tersedia.

Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga bukan lagi hal yang asing untuknya, sesekali kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang riuh itu.

"Kerjakan," Luhan menoleh kepada sang lelaki yang menyerahkan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak.

Luhan mengambilnya, menaruh dalam saku dalam jaketnya. "Kau selalu tak pernah basa-basi tuan Wu."

Luhan melepaskan smirk cantiknya, lalu menepuk pelan selangkangan si lelaki yang ternyata sudah cukup membesar.

Terangsang karena beberapa penari seksi yang telanjang.

Luhan mulai membuka sabuk dan resleting pelanggannya dengan wajah yang menggoda.

"Kau.. jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, Kris."

Kris mendecih malas, "Aku hanya ingin bibir ranummu."

"Tidak," Luhan memasang wajah garangnya, tapi tangannya tetap bekerja memuaskan penis Kris yang sudah digenggamannya.

Kris menarik Luhan mendekat, hanya sebatas memeluk pinggangnya.

Tangan Luhan mulai naik-turun, sesekali ibu jarinya menutup lubang penis Kris membuat si empunya mendesah geli.

"Ouhh mhh," persetan dengan desahannya, Kris tak perduli. Tangan Luhan mengocok penisnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Luhan merasakan penis Kris semakin membesar dan mulai mengurat, tangannya semakin masuk kedalam celana Kris dan meraih bola kembarnya.

"Mhh—h," lenguhan seksi dari bibir Kris kembali terdengar karena tangan Luhan mulai meremas bahkan sesekali menarik-narik bola kembarnya.

Cairan berwarna putih seperti susu mulai keluar dari lubang kecil penis Kris, membuat Luhan semakin gencar mengocok penis Kris yang licin.

"Le—lebih cepat sa—mmhh," Kris tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlalu susah untuk mengabaikan rasa nikmat di penisnya.

Naik turun, remas, mengusap-usap kepala penisnya.

"Ouhh—h," Kris menumpahkan spermanya ditangan mulus Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit begidik jijik.

Setelah memberikan layanan ekstra, membersihkan penis Kris dan memasukannya kembali keasalnya, Luhan langsung bergegas pergi. Mengabaikan ucapan terimakasih Kris karena sedikit terpuaskan.

.

.

.

Dress tanpa lengannya sudah turun sampai perut, membuat payudara yang besar dan sedikit turun itu terlihat dengan jelas.

"AHh—uh," tangan wanita cukup berumur itu menarik tangan si pria yang sibuk membelai payudaranya menuju selangkangannya.

Aktifitas mereka berhenti sejenak karena sang wanita tiba-tiba mengambil tasnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, "elus vaginaku dan ini uang tambahan untukmu."

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil uang dari tangan wanita itu dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Dengan sedikit merayu dan mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya, Sehun mulai lagi membelai dua titik sensitif sang wanita.

Satu tangan wanita itu menarik leher Sehun, kemudian meremas-remas rambut belakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar, merasa service-nya kali ini cukup baik.

Jari-jari Sehun bermain dengan nipple nona Kwon. Menarik, memilin dan mencubitnya gemas. Membuat sang empu mengelinjang nikmat.

"Sehun—mhh, jangan lupakan vaginaku."

Nona Kwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun, membuat Sehun mendadak malas. 'wanita ini terlalu agresif'.

Nona Kwon duduk menghadap Sehun, membuka lebar pahanya dan menuntun tangan Sehun menuju selangkangannya yang basah.

Sehun menatap wanita yang didepannya ini dengan satu alis terangkat tapi tak protes sedikitpun.

Menyentuh vagina nona Kwon yang masih terlapis g-string, Sehun dapat mengerti bagaimana horninya wanita ini.

Empat jari Sehun membuat gerakan, mulai mengelus vagina nona Kwon.

"Sehunnie—,"

Merasa kenikmatannya terganggu, nona Kwon memutar kepalanya dan mendecih malas pada gadis yang wajahnya polos itu.

Luhan mendekati sofa Sehun dan nona Kwon, duduk disamping kekasihnya dan memeluk lengan Sehun erat. Cup! "Kau belum selesai sayang?" Sehun balas mengecup bibir ranum Luhan dan menggeleng yang diikuti senyuman yang manis.

"Halo, nona Kwon."

"Bisa kau pergi sebentar? Urusanku dengan kekasihmu belum selesai," nona Kwon menarik kepala Sehun kedepan dadanya, membuat pelipis dan pipi Sehun menabrak nipplenya.

Luhan menatap nona Kwon malas, "Kau seperti wanita jalang saja."

"Yak! Mhh—ahh," teriakan nona Kwon lenyap terganti dengan desahan karena Sehun menggeser g-string nona Kwon dan sedikit mengelus bibir vaginanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun horror, yang sekarang mulai melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan lengan Luhan dan menjatuhkan nona Kwon ke sisi sebelah kiri Sehun.

"AHh—hh Sehun—h,"desahan laknat itu terdengar lagi, jari telunjuk Sehun mengelus pelan klitoris nona Kwon.

Telinga Luhan terasa panas mendengar nama Sehun dalam desahan kenikmatan wanita lain dan tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Luhan dengan cepat menarik Sehun berdiri dan menjauh.

Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan menariknya. Ia tau rusanya ini sedang cemburu.

Luhan dan Sehun menulikan pendengaran saat nona Kwon berteriak tidak terima karena Sehun dibawa kabur oleh Luhan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari klub kawasan elit itu dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sehun menahan tangan Luhan mencoba menatap Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

"Sungguh Lu, jari ini hanya membelai vaginanya. Bahkan satu mili pun jari ini tidak masuk kedalamnya."

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan bibirnya yang ber-pouting ria.

"Kalau yang akan datang kau berhenti melakukan pekerjaan hand job mu itu, aku juga akan melakukannya."

Luhan masih diam.

"Lu—,"

"Yak! Luhan-ssi! Sehun-ssi! Jangan melarikan diri dari boss Kwon!"

Sehun dan Luhan melempar pandang, "Tamatlah kita Lu," beberapa orang suruhan nona Kwon itu mendekat.

Bruk! Satu orang yang tubuhnya paling besar ambruk begitu saja dengan tendangan Sehun dan Luhan yang tepat di dada.

.

.

.

Jari-jari mereka bertautan erat, langkah mereka serempak.

Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, tak ada rasa takut diwajah mereka.

"Ugh," Luhan jatuh karena terlalu lelah berlari dengan sneakers tingginya. Sehun meringis melihat Luhannya jatuh, lututnya berdarah.

"Sayang cepatlah bangun, mereka mendekat!" Mengabaikan peringatan Sehun, Luhan dengan cepat membuka kedua sepatunya.

"Bagaimana kau akan berlari? Kakimu bisa terluka Lu!"

Duak! Sepatu Luhan menghantam kening satu pengejar itu.

Duak! Satu lagi sepatu Luhan menghantam muka teman si pengejar.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari mereka yang sibuk dengan temannya. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam gang kecil yang sempit dan kumuh.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi disini Sehunnie?"

"Agar kita bisa berjalan pulang dengan tenang," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan menyesap wangi shampoonya yang menguar.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, "Kakiku perih sayang.."

Cup! Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan "Kau hari ini pahlawan untukku,"

Luhan melemparkan senyuman manisnya untuk Sehun dan mereka saling balas mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

"Jangan terus membalas kecupanku sayang, kau ingin kita berakhir bercinta disini?"

Luhan menggeleng, dan merasa bagian pahanya yang terekspos mulai terasa menghangat.

Pipi Luhan juga mulai menghangat, melihat dengan perhatiannya Sehun melepas jaket jeansnya dan melilitkannya di pinggang kecil Luhan.

"Ayo naik, aku tak tega melihat kekasihku berjalan tanpa alas kaki." Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan, memasang punggungnya untuk Luhan naiki.

Ragu-ragu Luhan menaiki punggung Sehun, "astaga kau bertambah berat sayang."

Luhan merengut tapi dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya disekitar leher Sehun, "ayo kita pulang pak supir!"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, dan menahan pantat sintal Luhannya "yak! Oh Sehun! Tanganmu!"

Sehun terkekeh tapi tetap mengelus-ngelus paha bagian dalam Luhan dengan jarinya yang memiliki sedikit ruang gerak.

"Oh Sehun! Itu geli!" Sehun sungguh menulikan pendengarannya, mengabaikan Luhan yang terus berteriak ditelinganya.

"Oh Luhan! Jangan membuat kissmark di leherku!"

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan. Hun dan Han, mereka bagai sepasang.

Wajah yang serupa, lahir di bulan yang sama, dan beberapa masalah yang mereka alami juga serupa.

Sama-sama memiliki anggota keluarga baru.

Ibu tiri Sehun yang gila harta.

Ayah tiri Luhan yang ternyata lelaki hidung belang.

Dan mereka berdua dipaksa menikah dengan wanita dan laki-laki pilihan orang tua mereka.

Merasa hidup mereka semakin terbebani, mereka berdua memilih melarikan diri dari semuanya, keluarga dan masalah.

Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu di klub dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau karena mabuk dan melakukannya.

Sehun maupun Luhan tidak pernah menyesali kejadian itu, mereka bersyukur karena mereka seperti bertemu dengan takdir yang sesungguhnya.

Membuat mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, dan ini tahun kedua mereka hidup bersama setelah malam panas itu.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, Sehun mendudukan Luhan di pinggiran tempat tidur kamar mereka, "Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar mengambil kotak P3K.

Sehun mendengus kasar saat kembali ternyata kamar mereka kosong, dan terdengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

Hidup bersama, saling berbagi, membuat beberapa kebiasaan mereka berubah.

Kriett..

Pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci, membuat Sehun dengan mudahnya melenggang masuk.

Sebisa mungkin Sehun tanpa suara mendekati Luhan yang tengah menikmati derasnya air dari shower yang tergantung.

Dua langkah sebelum memeluk Luhannya, Sehun membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya asal kelantai.

Perlahan tubuh toplessnya terkena gemercik air. Greb!

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membiarkan tubuhnya dan celananya yang masih melekat basah begitu saja. "Kau sungguh nakal, tak mendengarkan perintahku hm?" tangan Sehun mengerilya di sekitar nipple Luhan yang tegang.

"Habis berlari membuatku gerah sayang,"

Luhan mengusapkan sabun cair di lengannya mengabaikan Sehun yang sedang menjilati telinganya.

"Nghh," Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menggigit kecil telinganya dengan seduktif.

Masih tetap memeluk Luhan dari belakang, satu tangan Sehun mulai mengelus selangkangan Luhan yang basah karena horny dan air yang turun dari shower.

Dibawah hangatnya guyuran shower Sehun mulai membalikan tubuh Luhan menjadi menghadapnya.

Sambil menatapnya Luhannya tajam, sesekali Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

Ting.. Tong..

Luhan menahan dada Sehun yang menciumin lehernya, "Bosmu selalu mengganggu. Buka pintunya,"

Sehun mendengus kesal lalu berjalan kesebelah wastafel mengambil bathrobe dan memakainya asal.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang melanjutkan mandi sambil terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya kesal.

Diiringi bunyi yang gaduh, pintu utama apartemen mereka terbuka. Tanpa babibu Sehun menunduk dan mengambil pot bunga yang tertanam satu tangkai tulip hitam.

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup lagi, dan Sehun membawa tulip itu kekamarnya dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun yang membungkus ditubuhnya, Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama menatap tulip itu.

"Cepat ambil kertasnya sayang,"

"Walau bunganya berwarna hitam, dia terlalu cantik Sehunnie.. Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"Ayolah Luhannie, kau sudah sering melakukannya."

Sambil menatap Sehun garang —menurut Sehun tetap cute— Luhan mengambil pot itu dan mendekapnya.

Dengan perlahan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu menelusup kedalam kuncup tulip dan berusaha meraih kertas yang tergulung kecil dan sangat rapih.

"Kau berhasil meraih kertasnya sayang?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan senyum sumringahnya mengembang begitu saja saat kertas kecil yang berusaha ia raih tadi sudah terjepit diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Ini kertas mungil yang dibutuhkan kekasihku, semangat!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau memberi semangat untuk apa sayang? Ini belum tentu berisi perintah kan?"

"Bosmu sulit ditebak, cepatlah baca isinya dan pergi tidur. Aku menunggumu sayang."

Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhannya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk mereka. Sehun tampak menelan ludahnya saat tangannya membuka gulungan kertas mungil itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat yang terdengar begitu ketara di telinga Luhan, "Sehunnie apa kau oke?"

"Ya.. tentu aku oke sayang. Sangat oke."

Sehun menyimpan kertas itu dan menyusul berbaring disamping Luhan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **HAHAHAHAHAHA ini apa yaaaaa? Btw aku balik!111! Bawa ff chaptered nih. Terlalu pendek ya? Gimana? Penasaran ga?

Kalo enggak penasaran ya… eng… bisa aku delete aja sih hehe. Apa judulnya udah bisa buat kali ngira-ngira gimana ceritanya?

Jujur aja, setelah ff **Happiness **ada beberapa kesalahan didalamnya aku tuh kayak down -_-v antara malu dan gimana ya… makanya aku enggak nulis-nulis dalam waktu sebulan lebih. Dan sebenernya ff ini tuh seharusnya satu tembakan. Tapi aku pengen nyoba nulis chaptered jadi ya gini jadinya. Aneh.

Oh iya aku kan juga punya wordpress sama temen aku **uchanbaek** ((author ffn juga)) jadi kemungkinan aku bakal lebih dulu update disana.. gimana?

Karena ceritanya pendek, aku balas review disini aja ya? xD

((balasan review untuk ff **Happiness**:

**exindira**: makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**ruixi**: aku juga suka hunhan(?) hihi. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**selukr**: sehun mukanya aja kadangan sok polos dia aslinya mesum *eh. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Istri Sehun yang Tertukar**: kamu tertukar sama siapaaaaa? aduh lucu banget unamenya ; A ; ah kamu bilang hot soalnya bacanya di depan kompor yaaa? haha. ah kamu mesumers(?) sama sih(?) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**younlaycious88**: anak yang satunya in heaven youn haha ((jahat)) itu sehun nembaknya sambil dance makanya langsung jadi ((apa deh)) wkwk. squel buat **Happiness** sedang dalam garapan(?) sabar ya. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Guest1**: Lucuan aku daripada Sehun tbh ((digampar)) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**kai yeodongsaeng**: astaga ngakak kenceng baca review adiknya kai ini wkwk. kalo buat nc-an hot ada baekhyunnya berarti jadinya threesome ((GA)) haha. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

** .96**: makasih banget lho udah ngasih tau kesalahan aku :D aku udah benerin kesalahannya dan republish di wp hihi. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**MissYifanCho**: untuk tembakan berkelanjutannya, setiap aku ada ide bakal bersquel-squel terus kok tenang ajaa. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Riho Kagura**: itu sebenernya yang yadong akunya(?) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**WinDeerDoBacon-dkl**: anak satunya in heaven ya~~ ((jahat)) chanbaek cuma cameo, jangan ditanya kenapa ya(?) wkwk. kenapa Sehun cuma ngasih caption 'Lu' soalnya diakan kekasihnya *eh. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**selu27**: kamu ngakak ya... kok sama... wkwk XD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Ten**: hallo **ten-ten**! ((apaansih)) xD. sehannya in heaven ((jahat)) dan aku enggak nulisin kenapa dia bisa di heaven(?) cukup jelas lah ya kenapa jadinya gitu(?) wkwk. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**doyht**: saya juga suka sama kamu(?) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

: soalnya cuma Luhan yang sexy dimata Sehun. Sehun kan agak enggak waras(?) Haowen anak kedua, Sehannya udah in heaven ((jahat)) selu punya anak pasti heboh kokkk wkwk. the next tembakan berkelanjutannya lagi proses ya. sabar~~ makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**LeeEunin**: Haowen lucu mirip daddynya ((lirik sehun)). Haowen anak pertama yang muncul(?) kakaknya in heaven ((jahat)). makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Roxanne Jung**: Kalau Suho sama Kris... Tao sama Yixing... tapi mereka cuma kakak adik. gitu sih yang di ff ku(?) hehe. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**AmeChan95**: yang yadong aku aja kak(?) selu hanya korban(?) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Guest2**: lanjutan **Happiness** menyusul ya~~ makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**9394loves**: gemes yaaa? sini aku cubit(?) eh haha. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**karen j**: **KAMU YANG TERBAIK KAREN J~~~~** Makasih banget lho reviewnya yang nyampein kesalahan aku ; A ; ((terharu)) aku udah perbaiki ceritanya dan republish di wp hehe. makasih lagi ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**ohsehawnn**: sayang... di ff naughty hands adiknya haowen itu namanya Luna tapi aku gambarin dia mirip bgt sama Luhan kok :3 lanjutan **Happiness** in progress ya. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**anonymousz**: ah kamu juga jadi readers favoriteku! walaupun anon dan tak berakun! hihi :3 makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**lisnana1**: aku juga suka kamu kok ((eh)) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**hyeRin**: makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**HunHanina**: dari banyaknya review yang masuk hanya kamu yang request yaoi ((terharu banget)) aku lagi nyoba kok nulis yaoi, tapi sabar ya.. aku juga fujo tapi lagi seneng gs ((otaknya rusak)). makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Florist**: sumpah aku juga suka kamu ((eh)) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Park FaRo**: aduh maaf ya dik kalo otaknya jadi enggak polos lagi. bisa close story aku aja kalo enggak mau ketularan mesum wkwk. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Pelopor**: lanjutan **Happiness** nanti ya. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Guest3**: mau liat babynya luhan? liat aku ajaaa, enggak kalah imut kok ((digampar)) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Shin Yo Yong**: Sehannya in heaven kak jadi cuma nama aja(?) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Cactus93**: HAHAHA aku ngakak kenceng btw pas liat Suho dance something XD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**ohluhaen**: Sehan nya sudah in heaven makanya gitu ceritanya(?) XD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**vangezzty**: bikin haowen lagi? jadi anaknya selu cuma haowen? ((eh)) XD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Fuji jump910**: aku bantu doa deh semoga anaknya enggak mesum kayak ayahnya XD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Rly. **: terimakasih -HunHan-. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

** .562**: Iya, Luhannya jadi ibu hehe. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**JejeOSH**: makasih banget ya udah baca semua ceritaku :'D makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Kuneko Shryunggie**: ensinya hot, aku ngetiknya depan kompor xD. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**Hunhan Selu**: Sehan kan jadi anaknya selu juga tapi udah in heaven(?) dan aku lebih kebayang haowen yang jadi anaknya SeLu daripada OC(?) ((apaansih)) xD. mau hunhan ncnya banyak? tunggu aja ya. makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

**hunhan aegy**: ff yang lain lagi in progess ya, soalnya aku lagi wb ((digampar)) makasih ya udah baca ff **Happiness**, jangan lupa review lagi di ff yang baru~~ :D

(( Big Thanks untuk yang follow dan favorite; **9394loves**; **Aihara Kotoko**; **AmeChan95**; **Babyjoy**; ** 12**; **Cactus93**; **DZL-an**; **Galaxyixing2**; **HappyBacon**; **PouSso**; **Roxanne Jung**; **SMayanti**; **WinDeerDoBacon-dkl**; **Ayudesy1222**; **babyazul**; **byunchanbaek**; ** .004**; **exindira**; ** .7**; **hunhan aegy**; **hyejin lee**; **kai yeodongsaeng**; **lisnana1**; ; **selukr**; ; ; **xlhosh120**; **mamamiaoZumi**; **cici fu** ))))

Makasih banget buat **WinDeerDoBacon-dkl** yang nagih di PM dan ngasih beberapa masukan buat ide cerita XD.

Selama nulis aku enggak pernah sih ya masalahin siders tapi ngeliat traffic story bulan agustus yang nyampe 10K…. wow kok aku miris walau review cuma satu kata aja aku hargain kok. Apalagi yang review kayak summary, aku seneng bgt bacanya.

Udah lah gini aja ya?

Kritik dan saran ditunggu. Kalau kalian ngerasa ada bagian yang aneh cepet lapor ya, bisa PM atau Review. Biar bisa aku perbaiki dan di re-publish. Oke?

Mind to leave your review?


	2. Ch2

Flower, Murderer, and Love.

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

Luhan memang jalang, karena sudah menggenggam banyak penis lelaki yang horny hanya lengak-lengok tubuh wanita yang sexy. Tapi sungguh dia hanyalah wanita 21 tahun yang menyukai anak-anak kecil.

"Mama Lu! Selamat pagi!"

Itu suara seorang anak laki-laki bernama Joo hyun, anak tetangga sebelah apartemen Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Jooun, apa ibumu sudah pergi bekerja?" bocah lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk kaki Luhan.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil Joo hyun yang melingkar erat di kakinya, "Apa kau masih mengantuk?" Lama Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Joo hyun yang terlihat tidak akan menjawab.

Joo hyun mengucek mata kecilnya sambil memajukan bibirnya, "Aku lapar Mama Lu."

Luhan mengusak pelan puncak kepala bocah itu, "Mama Lu akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Tapi bisa kau bangunkan Paman Sehun?"

Joohyun maju satu langkah, dan membisikan Luhan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menyerit kan kening.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak pernah menemukan benda yang kau sebutkan itu?"

"Paman menyembunyikannya ditempat yang—,"

"Yang tidak terpikirkan oleh pencuri tapi barang itu malah ketahuan oleh anak kecil seperti mu? Huh?"

Joo hyun memegang erat kepala Sehun karena Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menggelitiki perutnya dengan hidung bangirnya.

"Paman! Hentikan! Aku akan laporkan kepada Ibuku nanti! Ahaha,"

Terkadang Luhan berpikir kenapa dirinya, Sehun dan Joohyun lebih seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia?

Terdengar bell apartemen mereka berbunyi, Sehun menurunkan Jooun dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari kerah pintu utama.

"Mama Lu, paman Sehun selalu saja begitu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, mengusak rambut Jooun lembut dan berlalu menyusul Sehun.

"Sage rose? White rose? Ada apa Sehunnie?"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengambil pot dan buket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian Sehun mengukung Luhan di tembok, mengecup bibirnya.

"Besok jam delapan pagi, tempat suci di sebelah timur."

.

.

.

Rambut panjang berwarna caramelnya digelung keatas, dan poninya yang mulai panjang itu menutupi keningnya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena riasan di wajahnya terkesan berlebihan.

Tangannya mengoleskan eyeliner untuk yang kesekian kalinya kekelopak matanya. "Jangan membuatku kesal, bisakah?"

Setelah merasa riasan diwajahnya tampak sempurna, gadis itu mengambil sebuah tiara kecil yang indah dengan kain tulle yang terpasang disana berguna menutupi wajah sang pengantin.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang pengantin, dan menyuruh agar sang mempelai wanita segera keluar karena acara akan segera dimulai.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sebisa mungkin ia bersikap normal, "Nona muda, tuan akan segera datang menjemput anda. Mohon bersiap-siap."

Lagi-lagi panggilan untuknya, sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang diatasnya tergeletak sarung tangan khas untuk pengantin.

Dirinya keluar sambil menunduk dan mengamitkan lengannya di lengan sang pria yang sudah pasti ayahnya.

"_Kau __**siap**__?"_

"_**Tentu**__ saja demi dirimu,"_

Dengan tetap berusaha tenang ia mengikuti lelaki disebelahnya ini, "Min-ya, apa kau gugup?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tidak,"

Pintu gereja itu mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan para hadirin, pendeta dan sang mempelai pria.

Sang mempelai wanita dan sang ayah berjalan diatas karpet merah, dirinya terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit gugup dan mulai berkeringat.

"Aku serahkan putriku padamu," sang _ayah_ yang dari tadi menggandeng tangan anaknya itu mulai menyerahkan tangan gadis itu pada sang mempelai pria.

Sang mempelai pria menyambut tangan sang wanita dan tersenyum kepada sang ayah mertua.

Mereka berdua melangkah ke altar, _"sudah pukul 8, sebentar lagi"_

Sang pendeta mulai membacakan sumpah untuk sang mempelai pria, dan dengan cepat dan lantang sang pria menjawab. "Dan kau…—"

"_**Lakukan**__,"_

Semua orang dalam gereja menatap sang mempelai wanita itu bingung, karena ia tidak menjawab sumpah seperti sang pria padahal pendeta sudah mengucapkannya dua kali.

Dor!

Sang ayah dari sang mempelai wanita jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Semua orang berteriak kencang, kaget dan bingung.

Luhan; mempelai wanita palsu- berlari kearah 'ayah'nya dengan cepat merogoh saku tuxedo 'ayah'nya.

"_**Bagus**__,"_

Dor! Kali ini sang ayah dari sang mempelai pria yang tertembak dari arah depan tepat di dadanya.

"Min-ya!"

Luhan yang merasa diri palsunya terpanggil dengan cepat melepas stilettonya yang cukup tinggi dan menepukkan hak runcingnya tepat di tengkuk sang pria tanpa menoleh.

Bruk!

Tiga lelaki itu sudah terbaring disana, dan dua nyawanya telah menghilang. Para wanita di dalam tak memperhatikan Luhan dan hanya sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Beberapa lelaki berpakaian rapih berlari kearah Luhan tapi sebelum sampai meringkus Luhan semuanya sudah mati terbunuh dengan tembakkan yang tepat disasarannya.

"_**Cepat keluar, aku ada belakang gereja.**__"_

.

.

.

"Kau keluar dengan selamat? Woah,"

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel dari jok belakang, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengganti baju pengantin yang sungguh merepotkan.

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi lebih simple, dengan kemeja Sehun dan hot pants yang tidak terlalu pendek, Luhan berpindah duduk di kursi depan berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena berhasil mendapatkan mikroprosesor sialan itu Sehunnie,"

Dengan tatapan yang focus menyetir tangan kanan Sehun beralih menggusak kepala Luhan, "Terimakasih sayang, kau yang terbaik."

Mobil sport merah yang mereka kendarai berhenti didepan kedai kecil tapi sangat menarik mata untuk disinggahi.

"Pesankan aku apa saja sama dengan milikmu. Mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mencium pipi kekasihnya, "Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan pergi terlalu lama. Mengerti?"

Sehun mendengus malas lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit lumatan. Meningat Sehun di tunggu oleh bos besar, tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan Luhan melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu," Luhan turun dari mobil mewah itu dan berdiri di pinggir jalan dan sedikit melambaikan tangan pada mobil Sehun yang mulai melaju menjauhi Luhan.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari kantor sang bos besar yang tepat di pinggir jalan kawasan gangnam. Dengan gaya yang seperti bocah, Sehun memasuki kantor bergedung tua itu dengan santai.

Gedung tua yang Sehun datangi ini hanya memiliki tangga, jadi dengan sabar dan tenang Sehun menapakan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Tujuh menit berlalu menapaki tangga, Sehun sampai di lantai teratas gedung tua ini. Ruangan sang bos besar.

Seperti di film-film sang bos besar sedang duduk di kursi besarnya dan membelakangi pintu, bos Sehun menatap bosan pada kaca besar di jendelanya.

"Aku tahu tuan Oh tak pernah gagal,"

Sehun tetap diam dan menatap tajam kursi sang bos.

"Kau bisa langsung meletakkan mikroprosesornya disana."

Sehun melirik malas pada sang pria berjas hitam yang duduk di single sofa dekat rak buku milik bosnya itu.

" Tutup mulutmu, tuan Shin."

"Sehun-ssi kau terlalu serius,"

Bos Sehun memutar kursinya dan menatap tajam orang kepercayaannya itu. Sehun mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam yang berisi mikroprosesor itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang bos.

"Terimakasih. Dan aku harap kau bisa memikirkan tugas yang aku berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan sang bos yang penuh dengan aura gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan saat 16 tahun. Ibunya yang single parent yang sibuk, penuh dengan tuntutan ini dan itu membuat Luhan putri cantiknya sedikit terlupakan. "Mama tak bisa pulang cepat Lu, makan malam sendiri tak apa kan?"

Itu makan malam yang paling mengenyangkan yang pernah ada. Luhan hanya bisa tertunduk sedih saat ibunya menelpon dirinya berbicara tak sampai satu menit dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Luhan selalu terbangun di pagi hari saat matahari belum menampakan wujudnya, membersihkan kamarnya dan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan ringan.

Dan helaan nafasnya selalu terhembus kasar saat melihat ibunya yang cantik itu tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian kantor yang masih melekat.

"Mama.. Bangun.. Ma—mama bisa melanjutkan tidur di kamar." Luhan berusaha membangunkan mamanya yang tertidur pulas dan bau alkohol yang menguar.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam XiaoLu."

Helaan nafas kedua terhembus dan Luhan meninggalkan ibunya yang tetap memejamkan matanya.

Intensitas Luhan dan mamanya bertemu semakin jarang, membuat Luhan benar-benar mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Yang Luhan tau mamanya hanya bekerja untuk dirinya. Ya, bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja.

Sampai ini di tahun terakhir Luhan sekolah menengah atas dan semuanya berubah.

"Luhannie, ini kekasih mama. Dan dia akan menjadi babamu."

Sungguh menurut Luhan hari-hari terbaiknya yang sudah ia lewati dengan tenang tanpa mamanya hancur begitu saja dengan mamanya pulang bersama seorang lelaki.

"Pernikahan kami sebulan lagi Lu, kau punya banyak waktu untuk menerimanya sebagai baba."

Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar, dirinya yang ceria meluap entah kemana. "Tanpa pemberitahuan mama seenaknya membawa orang asing. Pemilihan kata dalam kalimat tidak pantas. Dan mama menyuruhku menerimanya?"

Hening.

Dua orang dewasa disana hanya diam.

"Aku tak bisa." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan mamanya yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Brak!

Bantingan pintu yang begitu kuat dari kamar Luhan membuat wanita cantik itu memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. ***

"Apa kita sudah dirumah Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan segelas air putih dingin untuk Luhan, "kau memikirkan apa?" Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan memeluk pingangnya.

Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Lu, jangan memikirkan yang dulu terus-menerus seperti ini kau makin terlihat seperti boneka."

Sehun menggosok punggung Luhan. Luhan masih diam dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun.

Air bathtub yang penuh busa itu bergoyang perlahan karena gerakan tubuh Luhan yang mencari kenyamanan di dada Sehun membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk Luhan.

Sesekali Sehun mengecup pundak sempit Luhan yang mulus dan putih itu menyalurkan rasa hangat kasih sayangnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan mama dan baba baru mu?"

"…"

"Ayolah Lu.. Jangan begini, tadi siang kau masih begitu ceria." Luhan bergidik kegelian saat Sehun berpindah mengecupi lehernya.

Rona di pipi Luhan semakin terlihat jelas saat Sehun tetap mengecupi sekeliling lehernya dan meremas payudaranya beraturan.

"Ah—h," satu erangan dari mulut Luhan berhasil di loloskan. Sehun semakin gencar meremas payudara Luhan bahkan sudah mulai memilin nipple Luhan yang memang sudah nengang karena air.

Sehun terus menciumi leher Luhan yang mulai bertanda biru keunguan, setiap senti ciumannya menghasilkan bunyi kecupan yang membuat kamar mandi yang lembab dan bahas itu terasa panas.

Luhan memutar setengah kepalanya, dan Sehun meraih bibir cherry milik Luhannya itu. Ciuman yang dalam tak bisa terelakkan, mulai dari hanya sebatas saling mengecup kemudian saling menggigit dan sekarang saling melumat.

Satu tangan Luhan memegang erat pinggiran bathtub dan satu tangan lagi merambat kebelakang leher kekasih tampannya itu, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Mhh—hh," cukup lama Sehun melumat bibir Luhan akhirnya meloloskan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Luhan.

Luhan meremas pelan rambut Sehun dan berusaha membalas setiap lilitan lidah Sehun pada lidahnya, sayang Sehun lebih unggul.

Sambil terus melilit lidah Luhan, tangan Sehun meninggalkan payudara Luhan yang memerah tertutupi busa dan menuju vagina Luhan yang basah karena cairannya mulai keluar walau mereka memulai foreplay dalam air.

Sehun membelai bibir vagina Luhan dengan pelan sungguh membuat Luhan terlena dan tak bisa membalas lilitan lidah Sehun lagi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati gigi-gigi Sehun yang mengigiti pelan bibirnya kemudian menyedot-nyedot bibirnya dengan rakus.

"Akh—mh Sehun—hh," Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun perlahan karena dirinya terlalu kaget dengan tiga jari Sehun yang langsung masuk sekaligus membuat bibir vaginanya perih.

Tiga jari Sehun bergerak seperti mengeruk isi vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Se—Sehunni—HHH," Sehun hanya melemparkan smirknya ditengah sibuk dirinya memuaskan Luhan, yang kembali menciumi lehernya dan menyodok vagina Luhan dalam dengan jarinya.

Dengan posisi tetap Luhan didepan dirinya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mengeluarkan jarinya, menggantikannya dengan penisnya yang sudah mengeras.

Nafas Sehun semakin memberat ketikan merasakan penisnya terjepit hangat dalam vagina Luhan.

"Akh! Astaga! Sialan kau Sehunnie!" Luhan memekik sambil memaki saat kepala penis Sehun malah semakin masuk terlalu dalam dan menyodok sweet spotnya hanya karena dirinya mengubah posisi menjadi berjongkok.

Luhan bergerak naik turun membuat air dalam bathtub bergoyang keras, belum lagi gerakan Sehun yang cukup brutal.

"Akh! Ah—ah—ah," desahan Luhan menggema karena sodokan Sehun yang beriringan dengan air membuat vagina Luhan terasa longgar dan penuh.

Satu tangan Sehun membuka penutup saluran air di dalam bathtub membuat airnya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

Payudara Luhan yang tertempel busa terlihat dan Sehun meremasnya kuat sambil terus menyodok vagina Luhan yang semakin mengetat.

Payudaranya dan vaginanya sedang disservice habis-habisan oleh Sehun membuat Luhan hanya mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang di leher Sehun.

"Sehun—nhh—mhh, a—aku su—sudah keluar," Luhan meremas kuat rambut Sehun dan berusaha menggigit leher Sehun.

"Ah—Lu," Luhan menggigit dan mengemut leher Sehun membuat satu tanda.

Gerakan Sehun berhenti saat Luhan membuat gerakan memutar dan sesekali menaik turunkan pinggulnya. "Kau pintar sayang," Sehun berbisik seksi di telinga Luhan dan tangannya memilin nipple Luhan.

Dinding vagina Luhan mengapit rapat penis Sehun yang membesar dan berurat itu, membuat precum Sehun semakin keluar.

Sehun memegang paha Luhan, menahannya agar tak membuat gerakan yang lain.

Penis Sehun mulai bergerak lagi, menyodok vagina Luhan dengan keras dan menumbuk sweet spotnya berkali-kali, "Ahhh—ahhh—ahhh," payudara Luhan bergerak-gerak tak beraturan.

"A—aku sampai hannie—hhh," penis Sehun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Luhan membuat lubangnya hangat. Dan Luhan sangat suka saat vaginanya penuh akan sperma Sehunnya.

.

.

.

Acara mandi kedua mereka berjalan sedikit terhambat karena Sehun masih saja terus menggoda Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar konyol.

Luhan mengeringkan tubuhnya dan Sehun secara bergantian kemudian meletakkan handuknya di bak cucian.

"Gendong aku Sehunnie," Luhan merentangkan tangannya, "gendong aku seperti koala," Luhan tersenyum manis seperti gadis polos. Greb! Sehun menggedong Luhan seperti koala dan mengarahkan kepala penisnya ke vagina Luhan.

"Ya! Sehunnie!"

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam gendongannya.

Masih tetap menggendong Luhan, Sehun membuka lemari pakaian mereka. "Aku ingin pakai piyama kembar."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Semua piyama kita kembar."

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku pakai piyamamu, dan kau cari piyama yang lain saja."

"Mala mini tidur tanpa pakaian!"

Bruk! Luhan terlempar dengan cukup keras keatas kasur yang berukuran king size itu. Dengan cepat Sehun menindih Luhan dan menatap matanya, "Kau perempuan paling cantik."

Sehun mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, dengan perlahan Luhan menutup matanya dan siap menerima bibir tipis Sehun.

Tring! Handphone Sehun bergetar tanda email masuk.

"Astaga! Persetan kau pak!" Sehun membatalkan ciumannya dan beralih mengambil handphonenya.

Sungguh perintah sang bos suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Sehun bersadar di dashboard tempat tidur mereka mengecek email yang masuk. Luhan mendeketan dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada layar handphonenya.

Kemudian dirinya mengumpat ini dan itu.

"Sehunnie.. ternyata menjadi seorang pengantin itu menyenangkan!" celoteh Luhan ditengah umpatan Sehun.

"Dasar bos gila!"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Lu?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**a/n:** bersambungnya elit dong ya, kan enggak buat penasaran hehe. Yang tanya isi suratnya bosnya si Sehun maaf belum bisa dikasih tau hehe ((digampar)). Sage rose itu bunga pukul delapan ya, white rose ya lambang suci. Jam 8 pagi itu ya berarti matahari masih di timur kan? Cukup nyambung? Kalau enggak ngerti ya maaf ya namanya juga cuma fiction;'D.

**Jadi** **Pertama**, aku mau bilang maaf banget kalo di chap kemarin ada yang jijik dengan perkerjaan mereka. Aku udah bilang kan kalau ff ini tadinya cuma mau 1shoot tapi malah jadi chaptered, jadi mungkin aneh sama awalnya. **Kedua, **mereka bukan 'slut' ya~~ kerjaan mereka memang ekstrim aja kok tapi enggak sampe harus dibilang 'slut' kok, maaf banget karena bikin missing link. **Ketiga,** ini bukan kelanjutan **Happiness** kelanjutan dari ff itu pasti bakal 1shoot dan di update terpisah seperti biasa. Kalau latar belakang keluarganya kurang jelas, kemarin masih diawal dan mungkin bakal dijelasin di chap yang akan datang. Tadi udah aku kasih ***) yang artinya flashback ya, itu flashbacknya luhan. maaf kalau bingung. **Keempat**, Sehun dan Luhan belum menikah. Mereka cuma pacaran. Terus ada beberapa komentar yang isi dan intinya sama, yang nanya "Luhan kapan hamilnya bayinya namja please , suami yang di tinggal luhan siapa namanya?" maaf kemarin memang ada penggalan kalimat yang rancu tapi Sehun dan Luhan belum menikah sama siapapun. Bahkan Sehun nikahin Luhan juga belum. Kalau mau liat SeLu punya anak dan hamil bisa baca **Naughty Hands Eye-Catching Show You Look in My Eyes Happiness.** Aku enggak tau di ff ini mereka bakal punya anak apa enggak ya. **Kelima, **menurut kalian gimana di chapter yang ini? Apa adegan NC-nya cukup? Maaf ya itu kesannya bertele-tele, hehe. Apa banyak typo? Menurut kalian apa yang perlu aku tambahin? Mohon reviewnya ya~~

**Terakhir**, big thanks to **9394loves**/ **Frozen Peony**/ **Galaxyixing2**/ **Happybacon**/ **Nam Gina**/ **NopwillineKaiSoo**/ **WinDeerDoBacon-dkl**/ ** .58**/ **kai yeodongsaeng**/ **lisnana1**/ **selukr**/ /** NiniKkam**/ **Riho Kagura**/ **ruixi**/ / **doremifaseul**/ / **hunhips**/ **ohoonrat**/ **BabyHimmie**/ _**uchanbaek**_/ **sunghyun1307**/ **afnia2495**/ **choHunHan**/ **xlhosh120**/ **himekaruLI**/ **mellamolla**/ **ASuzyyy**/

Balasan review bisa check di twitlonger dot co-m /show/n_1sav0gl

WPku sama uchanbaek bisa di check di worldfictionwithotp dot wordpress dot com

Punya pertanyaan? Bisa PM, review atau mention twitter ya reselusi.

Sekali lagi, jangan lupa review.

a.


	3. Chapter 3

Flower, Murderer, and Love.

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

*** _**Misimu menemui seseorang bernama Sunhee Kim.**_

_**Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, dapatkan tanda tangannya di dokumen ini.**_

Tuan Shin, orang kepercayaannya bossnya memberikan Sehun selembar kertas yang tampak tak berarti sesaat setelah Sehun membaca email untuk dirinya.

"Dia perempuan? Kau bercanda?"

Tuan Shin menggedikan bahunya acuh, "Kau sudah cukup mengerti untuk membedakan nama, bukan? Aku tahu nak kau cukup pintar."

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan di tingkat dua senior high school. Tidak kah boss berlebihan?"

Tuan Shin menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan, senyuman mengejeknya ia lemparkan "Kau bahkan dibayar nak untuk satu nyawa yang berhasil kau layangkan."

Sehun menatap Tuan Shin dalam, pikirannya berkecamuk. "Perlu diingat nak, banyak yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya untuk beberapa persetujuan. Seperti sekarang boss membutuhkan tanda tangannya untuk perluasan wilayah karena dirinya memang penyokong dana yang cukup besar. Tapi tak jarang mereka selalu gagal. Terlena akan seks dan tak sadar, mereka meninggal karena wanita ini sungguh licik."

"Tidak bisakah kau saja atau mungkin boss sendiri yang meminta tanda tangannya?"

Tuan Shin menggeleng, merapihkan jasnya "Dia terlalu alot dengan kami. Dia lebih mudah dengan daun muda."

'Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan wanita tua dan jalang begitu? Sial!'

Tuan Shin keluar dari rumah Sehun, "Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang meletakkan bunga itu disini. Kau bisa ambil ini nak."

"Tunggu! Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Di bawah langit jingga."

Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dan membawa masuk buket bunga berisi bunga akasia pink, "Persetan, wanita jalan begitu kau bilang anggun? Aku rasa dirimu kurang waras."

Sehun meletakan buket bunga itu bersama bunga-bunga yang lainnya. Nafasnya terhembus pelan dan ia menggelengkan kepala. "Bahkan aku seperti seorang maniak bunga."

.

.

.

Sehun membaca komiknya bosan. Tak ada seorangpun di rumahnya. Karena orang tuanya tidak tinggal di rumah besar ini karena pindah ke rumah yang baru bahkan Sehun lupa alamatnya.

Jam dinding di ruang Tvnya menunjukan pukul 10 malam, waktu yang cocok untuk pergi ke klub. Sehun bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar Sehun mengeluarkan celana dasar hitam, kemeja biru muda dan jaket kulit asli yang berwarna hitam dari lemarinya.

"Astaga ini berlebihan."

Sedikit merapihkan rambutnya, kemudian Sehun meraih kunci mobilnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan keluar.

Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang Sehun membelah jalanan Seoul yang tetap ramai walau hari semakin malam. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius, antara focus mengendarai atau sedang berpikir.

Tin… Tin…

Sehun tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, sampai mobil sedan berwarna putih keluaran terbaru di tahun itu mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan mobil Sehun dan menyuruhnya membuka kaca mobilnya.

Tin.. Tin..

"Hey bung! Buka kaca mobilnya!"

Sehun tak bergeming. Diliriknya alroji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Gila. Bahkan ini belum sampai jam 11 malam. Tapi dia sudah mabuk berat."

"Bung! Buka kaca mobilnya," teriakan dari mobil disebelahnya ini terdengar lagi dan Sehun masih mengacuhkannya.

"Brengsek kau!" lelaki yang sedari tadi memanggil Sehun meludahi mobil hitam Sehun dan berlari melaju kencang.

Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tapi sungguh malah membuatnya semakin kesal karena dirinya seperti dilecehkan. "Kau yang brengsek!"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, dan menginjak pedal gasnya emosi.

.

.

.

Sambil memperhatikan jalanan Sehun tetap menginjak pedal gasnya kuat dan berusaha mengejar mobil itu dan yang Sehun rasakan semakin cepat ia mengejar mobil putih itu jalanan terasa semakin lengah membuatnya merasa bebas meski sesekali pengguna jalanan yang lainnya mengklaksoni mobilnya.

Jarum speedometernya tepat diangka 110. Kedua mobil hitam dan putih itu dalam posisi yang sejajar, Sehun masih terus menginjak pedal gasnya penuh emosi dan segerombolan dalam mobil putih.

Suara decitan ban dan aspal beradu terdengar, saat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil putih milik gerombolan pemuda mabuk itu secara mendadak. Membuat pemuda yang didalam mobil itu sedikit terjembab ke depan.

"Bajingan!" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil putih itu.

Sehun memajukan lagi beberapa meter mobilnya lalu tak lama Sehun keluar dan menaikan resleting jaket kulitnya menjadi sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun keluar dengan mimik wajah yang dingin membuat para gerombolan mabuk itu mendecih tak suka, karena menurut mereka wajah Sehun terlalu sombong.

Pemuda yang duduk di depan di samping kursi pengemudi keluar dan menyerang Sehun "Bajingan kau!" pemuda itu melayangkan pukulannya menuju wajah tampan Sehun.

Crak! Sebelum pukulan itu sampai di depan wajah Sehun, tangan kanan pemuda itu berhasil Sehun cengkram terlebih dahulu dan mematahkan pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan dan masih mencoba meloloskan dirinya, dan Sehun menaikan lutut sebelah kanannya menghantamkan wajah pemuda itu ke tulang lututnya beberapa kali membuat pemuda itu terkapar di aspal dengan hidung yang berdarah.

Urusan Sehun belum selesai karena teman pemuda ini yang duduk di kursi pengemudi datang menyerang dengan satu tongkat baseball yang Sehun rasa mereka selalu membawanya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya dan memeperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda dengan tongkat baseball ini mendekati dirinya selangkah demi selangkah.

"Bajingan!" bruk! Sehun menendang tangan pemuda itu membuat tongkat baseball itu terlepas dari tangan empunya dan menggelinding ke kolong mobil, membuat empunya menaikan kakinya mencoba menendang dada Sehun, Sehun menghindari setiap tendangan yang lawannya itu coba layangkan dan selalu berhasil.

Sehun melompat tak terlalu tinggi lalu mengangkat kakinya melayangkan punggung kakinya menuju pipi pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu sedikit oleng karena tamparan dari kaki Sehun. Bruk! Belum sempat membalas perlakuan Sehun, sang pemuda terjatuh juga seperti temannya karena tendangan Sehun telak di dadanya.

Pemuda lainnya keluar dari mobil dengan botol bir yang sudah kosong di tangannya, kali ini Sehun yang mendekati pemuda terakhir ini, bruk! Lagi-lagi berkat kaki panjangnya Sehun bisa melumpuhkan lawannya dengan tendangan yang cukup kuat saja.

Botol bir di tangan pemuda itu masih tergenggam erat di tangannya, lalu Sehun menginjak tangan pemuda ketiga ini dengan sepatu pantofelnya yang ia pakai demi kelancaran gaya dan misinya.

Sehun mengangkat kepala pemuda ketiga ini sampai pemuda ini berdiri dan Sehun mengahantamkan kepala pemuda ini ke kaca mobil yang tertutup dengan sekali hantaman saja yang keras dan membuat kaca itu pecah dan membuat serpihan-serpihan tajam. Kepala pemuda ini mengeluarkan darah segar dan Sehun menarik tubuh itu lagi sampai jatuh.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil kunci mobil mereka dan melemparkannya ke truk sampah yang kebetulan lewat menuju tempat pembuangan akhir.

Sehun merapihkan penampilannya, membuka resleting jaketnya lagi dan masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang tengah sekarat.

.

.

.

Yang dimaksud dengan dibawah langit jingga adalah gedung hotel yang bernama Shine, Hotel Shine berada di sebelah barat, dan identik dengan matahari terbenam. Tempat wanita yang Sehun cari adalah di klub yang berada di bawah tanah dari hotel itu.

Sehun sampai di klub tepat tengah malam dan membuat klub yang tempatnya cukup tersembunyi ini begitu sesak karena dunia malam yang jahat dan hitam benar-benar hidup dengan para wanita, bahkan pria yang menggoda ditemani kerlap-kerlipnya lampu.

Sehun memperhatikan keadaan sekitar menebak-nembak mana wanita yang harus ia temui. Mata kecilnya menilik setiap sudut ruangan, dan akhirnya ia menemukan wanita yang sebenarnya.

Wanita itu tampak sangat muda, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, pinggang yang tinggi belum lagi bokong dan payudaranya menonjol sexy. Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan satu alis terangkat saat wanita itu memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya keruangan yang lebih privat.

Sehun mengikuti Sunhee yang dibalut gaun merah menyala itu, stilettonya dengan warna senada gaunnya itu beradu dengan lantai.

Sunhee membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sofa panjang yang mengelilingi meja hitam yang berada di tengahnya.

Sehun ikut masuk kedalamnya setelah diizinkan dua pengawal yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri pintu. Dengan lirikan ke kanan dan kiri yang tajam Sehun berdiri di depan meja hitam itu, "Kau bisa duduk disampingku tampan," sampai akhirnya wanita itu mempersilakan Sehun duduk.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa memulai permainannya?" Sunhee merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun saat Sehun duduk disampingnya, Sunhee memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada Sehun. Payudara kenyalnya sesekali tergesek di dada Sehun membuat Sehun sebagai lelaki normal meneguk salivanya walau tak ketara.

"Bagaimana kalau nuna memesan minum terlebih dahulu?" Sehun berbisik pelan dan mesra di telinga Sunhee membuat wanita berumur itu mengulum senyumnya.

"Pengawal Kang! Bawakan aku dua botol Bacardi 151!"

Sehun menatap Sunhee tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu, pasalnya Bacardi 151 adalah salah satu minuman beralkohol tinggi yang mencapai angka 75,5%, 'Apa wanita ini gila?'

Sunhee mencoba mencium bibir tipis Sehun tapi Sehun menghindar dan menyerang leher Sunhee. Sehun mengendus seduktif leher Sunhee, sesekali menggesekan hidungnya di leher yang wangi dan mulus itu membuat sang wanita kegelian dan memejamkan matanya.

Pengawal Kang datang dengan nampan berisi dua botol bird an dua gelas kecil khas untuk meminum bir. Sepeninggalnya pengawal Kang, Sunhee menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan menuangkan bir itu dalam gelas.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Sunhee dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita incaran bossnya ini. Sunhee merasa tubuhnya yang di balut gaun minim itu menghangat dan senang hati menerima pelukan Sehun. Dasar wanita jalang.

Sambil menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang mulai meremas-meremas payudaranya Sunhee menyodorkan satu gelas bir untuk Sehun. "Aku sudah meneguk tiga gelas, dan sekarang untukmu."

Sehun meneguk satu gelas itu dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas, demi apapun Sehun hanyalah bocah sekolahan yang terjerumus dunia hitam ini.

Sunhee membalikan tubuhnya dan naik keatas pangkuan Sehun lalu membuat gerakan maju mundur, "Nuna apa kau mabuk?"

"Ahh—Aku tidak," Sunhee mendesah saat vaginanya yang basah dan masih terbalut underwear itu bergesekan dengan lutut Sehun.

Gelas bir yang kosong mulai terisi lagi, Sehun menyodorkan gelas itu ke wanita itu "Ayo nuna minum lagi, kau terlihat sangat sexy." Wanita itu mengangguk termakan rayuan bocah kecil. Astaga.

Sunhee sudah cukup mabuk setelah menghabiskan sebelas gelas bir dan Sehun mengubah lagi posisi mereka menjadi memeluk wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dari belakang.

Tangan kanan Sehun mulai merambat ke payudara wanita ini, dan remasan pertama Sehun terhenti begitu saja saat Sunhee mengeluarkan senjata api dan menodongkannya tepat di kening Sehun.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh saat mabuk, bukan?" Sunhee semakin menekankan moncong pistol itu ke kening Sehun.

"Tembak saja nuna, aku bergerak atau tidak akan berakhir sama, bukan?"

Dor! Pistol itu mengeluarkan asap setelah pelatuknya di tarik Sunhee. Dan Sehun sedang berguling di lantai, menghindari peluru panas itu.

Sehun berdiri lalu menepuk tangannya yang terasa penuh karena debu. Sunhee berdecak sebal melihat Sehun lalu mulai menodongkan lagi pistolnya kearah Sehun, dan jari telunjuknya siap menekan pelatuk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pengawal Kang!"

Dua pengawal yang berdiri siaga di kanan dan kiri pintu itu masuk, dan langsung berjalan kearah Sehun siap menyerang. Dengan tetap duduk di sofa Sunhee memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Walau badan Sehun bisa dibilang saat kurus dan tak berisi tapi sungguh kemampuannya dalam bela diri bisa di acungi dua jempol, karena saat melumpuhkan lawannya Sehun benar-benar melakukannya tanpa ampun.

Tangan kiri Sehun memukul hidung pengawal itu, dan kaki kirinya menendang dada pengawal Kang. Serangan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Sehun sedikit kewalahan, dan Sunhee melemparkan smirknya yang antara sadar atau mabuk.

Sehun masih sibuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kedua pengawal yang berotot itu, Dor! Dor! Tembakan kedua dan ketiga Sunhee layangkan untuk Sehun.

Bruk! Bukan Sehun yang jatuh melainkan pengawal Kang, yang tubuhnya tadi Sehun tarik sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya.

Sehun berlari keatas meja dan menendang tangan kanan Sunhee membuat pistol yang tadi di genggamannya terlempar entah kemana. Sehun hampir saja menyelesaikan masalahnya kalau saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara pisau lipat yang terbuka.

Sunhee menyelamatkan dirinya di sudut sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun dan pengawal yang tersisa itu sedang berdiri di atas meja dengan lampu gantung yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Mata Sehun melirik bergantian antara pengawal dan pisau tajam itu. Pengawal itu memajukan langkahnya mengarahkan pisaunya kearah perut Sehun membuat Sehun mundur selangkah menghindarinya.

Layaknya sedang memegang pedang, pegawal itu beberapa kali mengarahkan pisaunya di titik yang Sehun lengah sampai ujung pisau yang tajam itu menggores kecil pipinya yang mulus.

Sehun lompat ke lantai dan menendang tulang kering pengawal itu membuatnya jatuh dan meringis. Prak! Sehun menghajar kepala sang pengawal dengan botol bir membuat botol pecah dan kepala itu menghasilkan darah segar.

Sehun mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di tangan pengawal sekarat itu dan berjalan menuju Sunhee. Sehun mengeluarkan kertas yang tersimpan rapih di saku dalam jaketnya, "Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk segores tandatangan."

"Cepat berikan tanda tanganmu nuna,"

Biasanya dalam urusan begini, Sunhee lah yang selalu menang dan para pemuda tampan itu hanya menjadi korbannya. Tapi kali ini keadaan terjungkal balik.

Dengan berat hati dan tanpa membaca isi kertas yang merupakan salah satu dari bagian sebuah dokumen, Sunhee menandatanganinya dan memberikannya kembali ke Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan menyimpannya lagi di dalam sakunya.

"Terimakasih nu..na." ***

.

.

.

"Dasar bos gila!"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Lu?"

Sehun merenung memikirkan kata-kata Luhan kemarin sebelum Luhan tertidur. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun tak dengar apa yang Luhan katakan, sebenarnya juga bosnya tidak gila, itu hanya pengalihan. Karena Sehun bingung harus merespon bagaimana 'baiklah kita akan menikah nanti' atau 'kau memang akan menjadi pengantinku Lu' atau 'Aku bukan yang terbaik Lu.'

Persetan dengan alasannya, sebenarnya Sehun hanya tidak mau memberikan Luhan harapan terlalu dini karena memang pekerjaan dirinya terlalu gila dan Luhan juga terkadang malah ikut terjembab kedalamnya, membuat Sehun berpikir banyak.

Terutama Sehun mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Luhan yang sebenarnya bisa saja terancam dan melemahkan dirinya. Ketahuilah, Sehun sudah berkelut di dunia gila ini sejak dirinya di senior high school. Sudah banyak nyawa melayang karena peluru dan belatinya atau hanya dengan tangan kosongnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan banyak orang mencarinya, bukan?

Sambil terus berpikir Sehun merogoh meja makannya dan mengeluarkan belatinya yang sudah lama tidak ia bersihkan.

"Ya! Sehunnie! Simpan belatimu itu!" Luhan yang sibuk memasak, berteriak karena melihat kekasihnya sedang membersihkan belatinya di meja makan.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan _calon_ istrinya itu, Sehun tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya sampai belatinya selesai ia lap dan terlihat begitu mengkilap membuat kesan yang tajam dan begitu jahat.

Belatinya sudah tersimpan, Sehun mengambil senjatanya yang yang berada di kursi sebelahnya; senjatanya ini juga tersimpan di bawah meja, tapi malah tersenyum saat Luhan menodongkan spatulanya tepat di depan hidung Sehun.

"Berhenti membersihkannya disini, ini wilayahku! Oh mesum!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya menjauh dari senjatanya dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang merekah membuat Luhan merona hebat dalam sekejap.

"Bunga-bunga di balkon belakang bermekaran dan hanya ia yang menarik perhatianku. Selamat pagi sayangku."

Arti mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta bukan lagi rahasia yang mengejutkan terlebih kalau hanya satu tangkai yang benar-benar berarti, 'Aku mencintaimu' 'Kau satu-satunya.' Mengingat arti bunga ini membuat Luhan semakin bersemu, melemparkan senyum manisnya untuk Sehun.

"Ah, terimakasih Oh mesumku. Aku mencintaimu dan selamat pagi!" konyol. Bahkan Luhan sudah memarahi Sehun dua kali dan semuanya meluap entah kemana begitu ia mendapatkan mawar merah dan ucapan selamat pagi. Sejak tadi mereka berdua sudah bertemu 'kan?

"Apa Jooun tidak kemari Lu?"

Luhan menuangkan minum untuk Sehun lalu menggeleng, "Kau lupa? Ini hari minggu."

Sehun menatap Luhan lama, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu seperti bocah. "Kenapa?" Luhan mengambilkan Sehun satu omelet, dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehunnie?"

"Kau tahu betul siapa Kris Wu kan, Lu?"

"Kris? Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa ini pilihan yang berat dan tak menguntungkan sama sekali."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue **

.

.

.

**A/N: **wow makin abdsurd wow **wow**owo**wow**owo**wow**. Enggak tau sih mau ngetik apa makanya gini h**ng**. Antara semangat, mati **dan** hidup tak mau gitu ((halah)). Sebenernya ini dari awal chap dua di upload udh jadi setengah. Tapi ya hahahahaHAHA jadi ngaret gitu deh.

_**Q&A:**_

**Sebenernya Sehun Luhan kerjanya apa? **Kerjanya apa aja yang penting seneng dan bersama. Tapi ya itu mereka sering kekerjaan yang berbau kriminalitas. Lebih menantang dan keren kata Sehun. Dibilang Sehunnya sniper, atau murderer atau apa itu yang jelas dia suka ngilangin nyawa. Kadangan. Kalo di bilang agen sih enggak, dia cuma supplier(?) lol.

**Bunuh-bunuhannya kurang greget nih, **waduh maaf ya mengecewakan ini kan cuma tema **crime** belum lagi embel-embel **romance** jadi bunuhnya yang sewajarnya aja aku enggak pandai buat yang sampe serem-serem gitu. Gimana? Setuju ya? ((kedip-kedip)).

**Tambahin orang ketiga diantara HunHan, mungkin? **Enggak bisa dikabulin kayaknya, aku enggak tega misahin mereka cuma karena orang lain nyusup diantara mereka ((dramatisir)) ((digampar)).

**Flasbacknya bikin bingung, **maaf ya aku enggak kayak author yang lain yang jelasin itu flashback atau enggak. Perhatiin aja setiap ada tanda bintang tiga kali *** artinya flashback. Aku males nulis **Flashback** soalnya nanti aku juga malah **Flashback ke doi **((curcol)).

**Awal kenapa bisa kerja gitu gimana? Awal HunHan ketemu gimana? Awal HunHan one night stand gimana? **Sabar ya kakak-kakak sekalian, ini kan chaptered sebisa mungkin pertanyaan kalian terjawab. Tapi agak lama kayaknya(?) ((di gampar)).

**HunHan sering making out ya? Kok enggak hamil? **Authornya belum ngebuat Luhannya hamil makanya sampe kapan juga Luhannya belum bakal hamil(?).

**NC-nya udah tokcer, tapi kalo bisa buat yang lebih tokcer ya. **Semoga bisa dikabulin ya, soalnya keringet dingin kalo buat adegan gitunya ((ketawa)).

**Mereka bisa berenti dari kerjaannya? Kan kasian kalo nanti ada yang celaka. **Bisa kok bisa tergantung authornya aja mau gimana ya(?)

**Maaf** untuk typo(s) yang bertebaran, aku **males** baca ulang. Malu oy. Penyampaian yang kurang apik, maaf lagi ya aku **masih baru** jadi author lagian ini ff chaptered yang pertama, maaf banget. Alur tiap chapter agak absurd, ya ini sih tergantung mood(?)

Semoga beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak kalian bisa terjawab dengan **Q&A** yang absurd itu.

Makasih banget buat yang ninggalin review apalagi sampe panjanganya lebih panjang dari summary ff ini, aku sayang banget sama kalian ((throw a big **love love love**)).

**Big Thanks to : luludeer2009**; **exindira**; _**WindeerDoBacon-dkl**_; _** .98**_; **aldifirdaus63**; **ruixi**; **vangezzty**; __; **ayudesy1222**; _**HunHanCerry1220**_; __; _**ohsehawnn**_; **Guest1**; _**Istri Sehun yang Tertukar**_; **Rly. **; **Zoldyk**; **farfadiah16**; ; **ShinJiWoo920202**; ** .58**; **Fuji jump910**; **Mey**; _**uchanbaek**_; _**zhanglyxing**_; **hunhan aegy**; **teleportbabies**; **himekaruLI**; **Guest2**; **jejeosh**.

Mind to **leave **your review?

a.


	4. Chapter 4

Flower, Murderer, and Love.

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ini pilihan yang berat dan tak menguntungkan sama sekali."

"Hah?"

Dagu Luhan sampai lama tak tertutup dibuatnya, lalu deheman kecil terdengar dari Luhan yang ternyata sedang menormalkan otaknya.

Luhan menarik-narik hidung kecilnya dengan gaya yang lucu membuat Sehun berhenti makan sejenak dan lebih memilih memperhatikan rusa cantiknya.

"Aku tau Kris Wu, tapi tak benar-benar tau. Maksudku ya karena ya—,"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya dan menunduk lemas, "Lu." Luhan semakin menunduk dan mengigit kecil bibirnya, pasalnya suara Sehun mendadak menjadi begitu dingin dan datar.

"Lu."

"…."

"Luhannie.."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan muka memelas, Sehun menatap Luhan heran lalu mendadak panik mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan.

Masa bodo dengan sarapannya, Sehun beralih ke Luhan dan bersimpuh di samping kursi makan yang Luhan duduki. Sehun mengalihkan wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya, dua ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi chubby Luhan dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, kau tau aku mendadak cemburu."

"…"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Luhannya. "Sayang jangan menangis," Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan tapi Luhan hanya diam.

Setelah pikiran dan hatinya berperang singkat, "Lu? Kau ingin liburan?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan mendadak ceria kembali. Rusa labil.

.

.

.

"_Saat liburan jangan terlalu banyak bermain nak. Aku tak mau kau jadi tidak fokus."_

Sehun mendengus malas membaca email singkat bossnya ini, dia berlaku seperti ayah Sehun yang mengingatkan anaknya bukan seperti boss yang mengingatkan bawahannya.

Baru dua huruf yang Sehun ketik untuk balasan, dua email lainnya masuk membuatnya mendadak kesal sendiri.

Sehun buka email yang paling bawah, email yang pertama kali masuk _"Tempat penginapannya akan aku beritahu menyusul."_

"_Bekerja sama yang baik dengan istrimu." _Sebenarnya Sehun merona membaca satu kata terakhir dari kalimat itu, tapi mengingat ia dan Luhan belum menikah mimik wajahnya malah berubah menjadi sangat datar.

Ini pekerjaannya, sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau Luhan ikut campur walau nyatanya selama ini Luhan selalu ikut andil di setiap kesempatan. Tapi kali ini Sehun ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Maksudnya karena Luhan mengenal Kris Wu; hanya sebatas kenal. Dan Luhan beberapa kali memuaskan penis Kris, membuat Sehun berpikir 'mungkin saja Luhan bisa mencegahku' 'dan nyawaku bisa habis di tangan boss'.

Dan keberuntungan sangat berpihak di dirinya karena Luhan tak bertanya lebih lanjut saat Sehun kelepasan mengatakan tentang Kris Wu.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi hotel lalu duduk di sofa seperti orang kesetanan, nyatanya ia hanya ingin memeluk Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan mengenggam ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu mengecup hidung Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum seperti bocah lalu semakin memeluk Sehun erat.

"Apa kau hanya mengenakan kemeja ku ini Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng malu di dada Sehun, membuat inner Sehun menjerit karena tingkah Luhan semakin mengemaskan membuat dadanya bergemuruh menyalurkan perasaan cintanya.

"Aku masih menggunakan bikini, karena aku ingin mengajak Sehunnie ke pantai."

"Lupakan pantainya. Jadi kau ingin menggodaku hm?"

Perlahan Sehun menukar posisi dan menindih Luhan, "Kau menggoda sayang." Sehun bertanya lalu menjawab sendiri membuat Luhan yang tadinya menggeleng pelan menjadi menggeleng semangat, "Tidak, aku tidak."

Luhan mengaitkan tangannya di tengkuk Sehun, sofa yang sempit tidak menghentikan aktifitas Sehun yang terus mengikis jarak mereka lalu menghujani bibir cherry Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan yang manis.

"Chehunnie hentikan! Ahh geli chehunnie." Persetan dengan usia Luhan yang 21, hanya dihujani ciuman di seluruh wajahnya mendadak membuatnya seperti usia 5 atau mungkin 4.

Sehun terus menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan yang lembut dan harum seperti bayi itu hingga tanpa Luhan sadari kancing kemeja Sehun yang ia pakai sudah terbuka setengah.

"Yak! Chehunnie! Kau ingin apa?!" Luhan menahan kening Sehun dan satu tangannya menutupi payudaranya.

"Ayolah Lu, kita berulang kali melakukan ini. Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan meletakannya lagi di tengkuknya kemudian Sehun mengendus setiap senti leher Luhan yang harumnya memabukan.

"Jangan coba menolak, dan jangan mengeluh! Oke?"

.

.

.

Luhan terkulai lemah di sofa sempit di dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka berlibur; dengan tujuan lain untuk Sehun.

Tangan kanannya tak berhenti meremas apa aja sayang bisa di remas, meremas pinggiran sofa atau meremas rambut dark brown Sehun.

"Chehun—iehh," tubuh Luhan melengkuk ke atas saat gigi Sehun yang sialan itu menggigit nipplenya, lalu disedot kuat; seakan keluar air susu, bahkan tak lupa seperti ingin memotong nipple Luhannya itu dari payudaranya membuat Luhan ngilu dan nikmat.

Sehun terus mengulum nipple Luhan dan tangan satunya melepaskan tali simpul bra Luhan yang masih bertengger dengan acak-acakan di dadanya.

Sehun menjilat-jilat nipple Luhan, mengecupnya sesekali lalu melanjutkan aktifitas mengulum dan meremasnya.

Luhan tak menolak malah membusungkan dadanya dan semakin mendorong kepala Sehun agar lebih rakus memakan payudaranya.

Mata Luhan terpejam rapat saat Sehun beralih menciumi nipplenya yang lain lalu menuju perut ratanya tak lupa sesekali memberikan tanda.

Luhan merapatkan kedua pahanya sehingga Sehun kesulitan membuka g-string Luhan yang senada dengan bra-nya.

Sehun geram dengan tingkah Luhan kali ini, jadi Sehun membuka paksa paha Luhan menaikan kaki sebelah kirinya di sandaran sofa lalu menarik simpul kanan dan kiri g-stringnya.

"Hari ini kau terlalu banyak membuat innerku berteriak." Sehun mencubit gemas klitoris Luhan yang merekah karena nafsu, "bersiaplah Oh Lu."

Sehun menjilat bibir vagina itu seperti es krim, mengecup klitoris Luhan yang sungguh menggoda itu, "Ah—h Sehun—AH," titik yang paling sensitive miliknya di goda habis-habisan lalu tanpa aba-aba klitorisnya digigit membuat Luhan secara reflek mengalungkan kakinya di pundak Sehun.

Kedua tangan Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun melampiaskan rasa nikmat dari lubangnya yang di jamah oleh _calon_ suaminya.

Lidah Sehun terus begrilya di vagina Luhan, lidahnya mencoba masuk lebih dalam ke vagina Luhan dan membuat Luhan semakin menggelijang hebat dan kakinya semakin mengerat di pundak Sehun.

Sehun lagi-lagi menyedot klitoris Luhan membuat cairan Luhan semakin banyak yang keluar karena ulah Sehun.

"Lebih kuat Sehunie—hh," Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya lalu menggerakannya naik turun seperti vaginanya sedang beradu dengan penis Sehun.

"Ah—Mh—hhh," Luhan semakin erat memejamkan matanya, bibir cherrynya memerah karena ia gigit kuat.

Cairan putih Luhan keluar, dan Sehun dengan senang hati menjilati dan menelannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menahan kaki kiri Luhan yang terangkat di sandaran sofa membuat klitoris Luhan yang memerah karena ulah Sehun terlihat dengan jelas membuat Sehun menatapnya kagum.

Persetan kagum dengan klitoris _istrinya_ akhirnya Sehun mulai melepaskan kaki Luhan lalu terburu-buru bangun dari posisinya dan membuka kaosnya.

Luhan membantu Sehun membuka kaosnya lalu melemparkannya asal, satu tangan Luhan melingkar di leher _suaminya _dan tangannya yang lain mulai meraba dada, nipple coklat Sehun, dan perut berkotak _suaminya_.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu sayang." Luhan mengantarkan bibir ranumnya ke bibir tipis menggoda milik Sehun.

Panggutan-panggutan kecil berhasil mereka ciptakan sampai payudara berisi Luhan beradu dengan dada bidang Sehun membuat gairah mereka semakin membara. Sehun mulai mengigit dan menyesap manisnya bibir Luhan.

Mereka melakukan seks penuh dengan cinta, Luhan tanpa harus diperintah pun membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan lidah Sehun masuk menyusuri mulutnya.

Lidah mereka berpanggutan panas, dan tangan Luhan mulai membuat pola-pola abstrak di sekitar perut Sehun.

Sehun terus melilit lidah Luhan ataupun mengigitnya gemas tak perlu kalau ternyata celananya sudah berhasil Luhan lucuti dan tangan kecil Luhan sudah menggenggam penis Sehun yang membesar.

Sehun hanya diam saat Luhan melepaskan panggutan mereka lalu menyuruh dirinya berbaring dan Luhan naik keatas perutnya.

Vagina Luhan yang basah dan pantatnya yang sintal berada diatas perut Sehun membuat Sehun bersmirk tajam.

"Kau sungguh sexy sayangku," tangan kiri Sehun terangkat meremas singkat payudara Luhan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari payudaranya lalu mengarahkannya kedepan mulutnya dan Luhan mulai mengulum jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis milik _suaminya_.

Setelah cukup basah Luhan mengarahkan jari telunjuk Sehun menuju lubang vaginanya lagi, Sehun yang mengerti dengan Luhan, mulai membelai lagi vagina Luhannya.

Klitoris Luhan mulai memerah lagi dan semakin basah membuat perut Sehun terasa berpeluh.

"Enam sembilan sayang."

Satu kalimat yang singkat dan jelas, Luhan mengubah posisinya. Assholenya dan bibir vaginanya menghadap wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan nafsu, Luhan mulai menggenggam penis Sehun dan mendekati mulut kecilnya ke benda yang mengeras itu.

Sehun menggeram tertahan saat mulut hangat Luhannya mulai menggulum penisnya. Organ tak bertulang milik Luhan mulai menjilati lubang milik Sehun, tangan kecilnya mulai meremas-remas bola kembar milik Sehun.

Sehun sendiri sambil menikmati service Luhan, dirinya mulai mengelus pantat sintal kekasihnya. Jarinya mulai mengelus-ngelus lubang anal Luhan, dan lidahnya bekerja lagi di vagina Luhan.

Lidah Sehun sungguh lihai membelai daerah paling sensitive milik Luhan membuat Luhan dengan mudah memuntahkan lagi cairannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan menyesap sperma yang keluar dari Sehun. Precum rupanya.

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuknya secara mendadak membuat Luhan menggesekan giginya dengan penis yang sangat mengeras. Sehun merasakan ngilu di penisnya tapi semakin membakar gairah sexnya.

"Cepat bangun Lu, aku ingin memasukimu."

Luhan mengangguk lalu melepaskan penis Sehun dari mulutnya, entah sengaja atau tidak Luhan mulai bangun dari posisinya sambil menungging dan menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Plak! "Menggodaku hm?"

Sehun menjilat telapak tangannya lalu membeberkan saliva yang di tangannya ke lubang anal Luhan.

"Se—Sehun? Kau ingin memasukannya di analku? K—kau tau kita tidak pernah, be—belum—,"

Luhan berhenti berkicau saat ujung penis Sehun mulai membuka jalan masuk ke dalam analnya. Posisi mereka doggystyle, membuat Sehun mudah memasukan penisnya.

"Sehun.. Ku—Kumohon tusuk saja vaginaku, ja—jangan analku, sa—sakit sekali.. Hiks.."

Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari anal Luhan lalu mengecup punggung putih nan halus milik Luhan. Sehun mengumpulkan rambut Luhan lalu menyampirkan ke pundak Luhan, "Maafkan aku sayang." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil tangannya berulah.

.

.

.

Paha Luhan terbuka lebar untuk kedua kalinya, kaki kirinya kembali naik keatas sandaran sofa sementara Sehun mulai menggoda vagina Luhan dengan kepala penisnya.

"Ya! Sehun brengsek!"

Sehun melempar smirk tampannya pada Luhan yang mulai resah karena penis Sehun belum masuk kedalamnya sama sekali, "Chehunnie cepat masukan, vaginaku gatal sekali sayang." Oh kekasihku begitu jalang pikir Sehun geli.

Sehun menahan paha Luhan agar tetap lebar, lalu penisnya masuk sepenuhnya dalam vagina Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ingin sekali kedua pahanya merapat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sehun tapi sayang kekuatan tangan Sehun begitu kuat.

Sehun menunduk lalu menghisap nipple Luhan yang begitu keras, penisnya mulai bergerak membuat tangan Luhan yang bebas bisa dengan mudahnya menekan kepala Sehun di payudaranya.

Tusukan demi tusukan Sehun berikan untuk Luhan, dan sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun menumbuk sweet spot Luhan membuat vagina Luhan terus membasah, mempermudah Sehun.

"Lebih keras chehunnie Ah—Ah—Ah,"

"Dasar rusa mesum."

"Karena penismu."

Walau Sehun terus menahan kedua paha Luhan, Luhan terus mencoba merapatkan dinding-dinding vaginanya membuat penis terasa benar-benar penuh didalamnya.

Sehun sudah melepaskan nipple Luhan dari mulutnya dan sekarang mata nyalang Sehun sedang menatap payudara Luhan yang bergerak kemana-mana karena sodokan penis Sehun yang begitu kuat.

Luhan hanya masa bodoh dengan payudara sintalnya, dirinya sibuk memejamkan mata dan mencengkram kuat pinggiran sofa.

"Sehun, a—aku sudah lemas Ah!"

Lagi-lagi sweet spotnya tertumbuk keras, membuat Luhan memekik nikmat.

"Sebentar lagi sayanghh,"

Luhan hanya bertahan dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya, ia sudah orgasme sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut membuatnya lemas, dan Sehun hanya bertahan dengan precumnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bercinta, lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan menghangat.

Melihat Luhan yang terkulai lemas, Sehun dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Luhan pindah kedalam dekapannya tanpa melepas kontak tubuh mereka.

"Kau selalu hebat memuaskanku, apa kau sangat lelah Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Sehun dan mulai menggalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "Aku ingin satu ronde lagi, boleh ya?"

Luhan hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Sehun, "AH—," satu desahan telah lolos lagi dari bibir Luhan sebelum dirinya menjawab. Karena Sehun mulai menggerakan penisnya lagi.

Drrtt…Drrttt…

Handphone Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai bergetar menandakan email masuk.

"Persetan. Berterimakasihlah kepada boss."

Sehun menghentikan sodokannya yang baru ingin di mulai, beralih mengambil handphonenya lalu mengecup hidung Luhan.

.

.

.

Sore itu Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar venetian resort, Sehun berpakaian semi formal dan tubuh mungil Luhan di balut dress selutut bertangan panjang dengan bahan burkat yang berwarna hitam membuat dirinya begitu manis.

Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk kedalam restoran yang terlihat begitu mewah dengan nuansanya yang jelas terasa begitu mahal. Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan duduki, kemudian dirinya duduk di seberang Luhan.

"Kau pesankan aku apa saja sayang, aku harus keluar sebentar, apa itu oke?"

Luhan mengangguk manis dengan mudahnya untuk Sehun, lalu tangannya mengambil buku menu. Luhan terlalu focus dan tidak menyadari kalau Sehunnya sudah pergi keluar.

Sehun meninggalkan restoran dengan berlari kekuatan penuh menuju toko bunga kecil yang penuh dengan bunga segar dan berwarna-warni di sudut perempatan yang ternyata lumayan jauh dari restoran yang ia dan Luhan pilih tadi.

Walau Sehun lelah karena berlari tapi tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Sehun mulai menyusuri meja-meja bunga itu sampai ia berhenti menatap bunga krisan putih yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Dan pada—Kris; karena Kris dengan akhiran an.

Sehun memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya keantara bunga-bunga krisan itu dan menemukan kertas. Misi.

fnmenkzudmdshzmqdrpqs

gondolavenetianresort

**hpnepmbxfofujbosftpsu**

iqofqncygpgvkcptguqtv

jrpgrodzhqhwldquhvrux

Sehun menatap kertas yang sedikit kotor itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia melempar kertas kusut itu kedalam tempat sampah.

Sesekali Sehun menyentuh bunga krisan di tangannya, sesungguhnya pipinya mulai merona membayangkan Luhan berteriak histeris karena mendapat bunga kesukaannya tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun mengontrol emosinya sampai wajah datarnya terlihat sempurna datarnya.

Warna langit buatan yang persisi seperti keadaan outdoor membuat venetian terasa begitu hidup dan cerah. Mata nyalang Sehun menyelusuri setiap jembatan dan gondola yang berjalan di sungai buatan itu.

"Wow bung, sedang berlibur rupanya." Sehun yang tadi sudah menemukan punggung Kris langsung menyapanya dan berdiri di samping Kris tetap dengan memegang bunga krisan untuk Luhannya.

"Oh Sehun ditempat yang sama denganku, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Kris tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kris tetap menatap lurus ke gendung-gedung.

"Kau tau, tidak semua apel terasa manis meskipun dari bibit terbaikpun." Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kris yang tampak melamun.

"Jadi kau ingin melepaskanku begitu saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti, dan satu helaan nafas yang berat terdengar. "Aku tak pernah gagal, kau seperti temanku meski nyatanya kau hanya dipuaskan dengan tangan mungil kekas—istriku."

Kris membuat posisi yang santai, satu sikunya menahan dirinya dipagar pembatas "Aku sempat menyukainya."

"Terimakasih, tapi dia milikku."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang iba, bagaimanapun sebenarnya masalah Kris dengan bossnya hanya masalah sepele yang dibesar-besarkan. Cinta. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga yang cukup runyam, dan Kris hanyalah anak muda yang kekuasaannya masih minim membuat Kris mengalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memukulku? Jadi—,"

"Jangan gila! Luhan bisa membenciku."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Kris tersenyum menepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Sehun sempat menjatuhkan bunga krisan untuk kekasihnya dan ingin menyentuh; menolong, Kris. Tapi matanya yang terlampau tajam melihat kearah gedung yang jendelanya terbuka dan Sehun tau betul siapa yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki restoran dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, lalu kembali duduk di depan Luhannya. Dan sang kekasih sedang melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Sehun penuh dengan keimutan yang luar biasa.

"Sehunnie lama sekali. Sebentar lagi kau telat kembali kesini, aku ditemukan mati kebosanan."

"Kau tidak akan mati kebosanan," Sehun mengeluarkan bunga krisan yang tadi ia beli lalu menyerahkannya untuk Luhan, "Maafkan aku." Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan dikecupnya punggung tangan Luhan yang halus seperti bayi.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, sayang." Luhan mendekap buket bunganya dengan erat dan tersenyum manis.

Sehun memulai makannya, bukan apa-apa dirinya lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh hanya untuk bunga Krisan belum lagi dirinya shock dengan tembakan yang tiba-tiba membunuh Kris.

Kris..

Kris..

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, "Kau habis melakukan apa?"

Sehun tersedak dan Luhan buru-buru menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk Sehunnya. "Hanya berlari sayang," Luhan merapihkan anak-anak rambut Sehun yang berantakan dengan pelan karena Sehunnya sendiri sudah fokus makan kembali.

Handphone Sehun bordering, menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mengangkat panggilannya.

Ponselnya tertempel di telinganya tapi Sehun hanya diam, diam dan "Ya, aku mengerti. Terimakasih." Panggilannya terputus.

"Sehunnie, kau tau betulkan arti bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bisa kau ingatkan aku?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar membuat Sehun langsung melemparkan senyum terbaiknya dan mengangguk.

"Bunga krisan putih dariku untukmu berarti kejujuran cintaku untukmu, kebeneran cintaku untukmu, kesetiaan cintaku padamu."

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan genggaman kali ini sungguh erat seperti Sehun tak ingin kehilangan Luhannya.

"Satu lagi Lu."

"Hm?"

"Aku mohon percaya padaku."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sehunnie."

"Selalu."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

.

**A/N: **chapter ini cuma 2680 words, terhitung dari paragraph pertama sampe akhir di kata 'selalu'. Ini udah mentok ide aku ya, semua yang dipaksakan enggak bagus 'kan? ((alibi)). Aku jawab review secara garis besar aja ya, bukannya apa akukan mau adil(?) ((alibi part 2.))

_**Q&A**_

**HunHan momentnya sedikit ya di chapter 3. **Iya soalnya itu unexpected gitu, makanya cuma nyelip dikittttttttttt banget. Maaf ya tapi ini aku ganti ada nc nya di chap ini. Semoga suka.

**Sebentar kak, chap 3 kemarin flashback? Memang flashbacknya bisa nguak sesuatu?** Jadiiya yang chapter tiga dari awal itu flashback dan keadaan normalnya cuma di akhir yang bagian HunHannya. Bisa nguak sesuatunya sih.. jawabannya enggak ((untuk saat ini)). Cuma kalian kan ada yang penasaran 'kan sama masa lalu Hunhan?

**Boss-nya Sehun siapa sih ya kak? **Kalian maunya siapa? Aku sih maunya doi ((di gampar)). Liat nanti aja ya.

**Luhan hamilnya kapan? **Kalau Sehun udah pensiun aja ya? kan kasian kalo belum pensiun. Lol

**Ceritanya misterius ya? Alurnya maju mundur? **Enggak sama sekali sih(?) Cuma aku nulisnya aja agak nganu makanya jadinya kayak nganu ((di gampar)). Ya hidupkan berjalan, sesekali butuh nengok kebelakang buat intropeksi diri ((ini apa sih)) alurnya enggak maju mundur sih, tiap ada tanda *** di awal itu flashback ya. Selanjutnya tentukan sendiri.

**Kenapa Sunhee-nya enggak mabuk? Kan kadar alkoholnya tinggi? **Namanya juga wanita jalang, jadi dia udah kebal(?) Sunhee itu OC ya, character buatan aku. Aku enggak maksa buat kalian bayangin dia seperti member GB A atau B. oke?

**Mau berapa chapter? **Untuk saat ini apa yang aku bayangin sih kayaknya 10 chapter, bisa lebih bisa kurang ya. makanya stay tune(?)

Makasih ya yang review di chapter 3 apalagi yang review tanpa aku yang review panjang atau pendek pokoknya aku makasih banget. Aku ga tau sih makin kesini alur cerita makin baik atau semakin amburadul. Makanya tolong tinggalin review.

Follow reselusi di twitter kalo ada yang mau kenalan, atau mau kritik dan saran secara langsung(?)

Yaudah gini aja, **Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Flower, Murderer, and Love.

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

_Ada beberapa penambahan cast dan perubahan usia demi kelangsungan cerita._

_Alur berantakan, dan rumit. Bahkan beberapa kemungkinan dalam kerangka cerita bisa berubah, sesuai dengan respon readers yang ditinggalkan dalam kotak review._

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi tengah menatap jengah seseorang lainnya yang tengah menunduk dalam dihadapannya. Mereka berada di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna gelap dan benda-benda antik, ada sebuah buffet besar dengan ukiran yang rumit warnanya coklat indah yang mengkilap.

Disudut kanan dan kiri buffet itu ada dua buah guci besar dengan motif bunga dan beberapa orang yang merangkai bunganya. Hening. Bahkan seseorang sudah masuk dan menuangkan teh hijau untuk kedua orang itu tetap saja tak ada yang bergeming.

"Kenapa kau yang membunuhnya?"

Tuan Shin melirik sebentar kearah bossnya dan kembali menunduk, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya berkeringat, dan bahkan untuk sekedar berkata saja lidahnya kelu.

"Oh Sehun bermaksud melepaskannya,"

Plak! Satu pukulan kuat menampar pipinya.

Plak! Pukulan yang kedua datang.

"Itu memang tujuanku! Kenapa kau tak mengerti?!"

Plak! Pukulan keras yang ketiga menyapa pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Tuan Shin tetap diam, tangan Suho yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan khas orang bermain golf mulai sedikit berbercak merah. Kemudian mulai terdengar pukulan-pukulan lainnya yang Suho lemparkan untuk Tuan Shin.

Mukanya yang bak malaikat hanya menjadi topeng belaka, Suho tidak seperti yang orang bayangkan kebanyakan. Suho menatap tajam hidung Tuan Shin mulai mengeluarkan darah segar, "Kau terlalu tolol untuk aku jadikan tangan kanan. Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya. Kris hanya umpan untukku, aku tidak ingin benar-benar membunuhnya."

Tuan Shin mendengarkan celotehan Suho, sedangkan Suho semakin jengkel melihat Tuan Shin yang terbatuk dengan tangan kanannya yang menutup mulutnya, menandakan dirinya ingin segera memuntahkan darah segar.

"Oh astaga, yang terpenting Kris telah meninggal. Aku bisa jadikan ini sebagai alibi yang lain."

Suho mengganti sarung tangannya dengan yang baru, kemudian keluar membawa peralatan golfnya yang diikuti beberapa suruhannya meninggalkan Tuan Shin yang batuk semakin menjadi dengan darah segarnya.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan kulit yang agak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang asia timur itu sedang berlari mengelilingi setiap sudut venetian resort. Mulut dengan bibir yang seksi itu sedikit terbuka untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Dimana posisinya bodoh?!"

Jongin menekan sedikit kuat handsfree yang terpasang di telinganya, mendengarkan anak buahnya yang memberi tahu titik koordinat seseorang yang ia cari.

"_Target berada tiga ratus meter di depanmu, agen Kim."_

Kaki panjangnya yang berbalut celana jeans hitam pekat berlari mengejar targetnya, pengunjung yang mulai membludak sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Sesekali Jongin berteriak meminta maaf karena menabrak sesama pejalan kaki di dalam Venetian.

"_Berbelok ke kanan, target berada di seratus lima puluh meter dekat pintu keluar."_

"Brengsek!"

Mantel Jongin yang masih melekat ditubuhnya bergoyang kesana kemari karena dirinya berlari sangat kencang, kedua tangannya bersembunyi di pinggangnya yang sebelah kiri.

Dua orang yang menggunakan seragam petugas kebersihan itu yang menjadi target Jongin. Pasalnya kedua orang itu menggeret dua bak sampah berwarna kuning yang tampak baru, belum lagi hanya satu bak yang terlihat begitu berat.

Targetnya semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar, sedangkan Jongin masih berusaha mengejar. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak mengeluarkan senjata apinya, dan membuat orang disekitarnya berteriak histeris.

"Persetan! Tidak ada pilihan lain!"

Jongin berguling di lantai pintu keluar saat mobil yang mengangkut dua bak sampah itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Sementara dua petugas yang sudah pasti suruhan seseorang sedang menatap spion dengan tajam.

Tangan petugas yang mengemudi mulai memegang erat stirnya, dor! Jongin mengeluarkan satu timah panas dari senjatanya mengarah ke ban belakang dan dengan cekatannya mobil itu berhasil mengelak, membuat beberapa barang didalamnya bergunjang.

Sementara orang-orang yang memperhatikan Jongin sedikit ketakutan dan menjauh darinya. Senjata yang tadi ia keluarkan dengan cepat ia masukan lagi kedalam sarungnya. Dan Jongin melangkah menjauh dari Venetian dengan penuh umpatan disetiap langkahnya.

.

.

.

Suho menatap sendu pada _anak_nya yang belum berhenti menangisi Kris yang telah meninggal. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang cantik, isakan demi isakan yang perih terdengar menghantam jantung _ayah_nya.

48, Kim Suho. Ketua mafia yang cukup disegani di penjuru Korea. Berkedok dengan usaha barang-barang furniture; sesungguhnya furniture itu berisi beberapa ekstasi dan sabu, akan kelas atas dirinya begitu kejam, dan licik. Dari banyaknya komplotannya, semua berbalik menjadi musuhnya karena merasa dikhianati dengan dirinya.

Hanya Sehun dan Tuan Shin; aku tak yakin dengan meraka, tapi mereka adalah orang kepercayaannya yang masih begitu setia, dan tentu saja beberapa antek-antek Tuan Shin yang menjadi penjaga untuk Suho.

Meski sudah cukup banyak merasakan tubuh wanita, Suho belum pernah menikah sama sekali. Yang ia cari hanya kebahagian untuk saat dimana dirinya butuh. Sampai saat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan gadis kecil, dan ia langsung mengingkannya.

Dengan akal-akalannya, dirinya menculik gadis itu dan menjadikan gadis itu anaknya. Suho berhenti bermain wanita, memilih membesarkan seorang anak yang ia culik. Kau bisa bayangkan, ketua mafia menyukai anak kecil? Dirinya sangat lucu. Pedofil?

Yixing, gadis kecil itu tumbuh dengan kasih sayang Suho. Awalnya ia merasa takut dengan Suho yang asing dihidupnya, tapi lambat laun dirinya merasa luluh dengan perhatian Suho untuk dirinya. Bahkan Yixing mulai memberanikan diri memanggil Suho 'ayah' saat dirinya mulai remaja, yang tentu saja mendapat sambutan baik dari Suho yang sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak gadis itu kecil.

Dan sayangnya semakin besar karena Yixing tumbuh dengan wajah khas orang China yang begitu cantik, belum lagi dirinya begitu anggun dan baik kepada siapa saja membuat Suho overprotective pada _putri_nya.

Sampai dimana saat Yixing mengenalkan Kris sebagai salah satu teman terdekatnya. Suho yang sudah terlalu hapal dengan dunianya tahu betul siapa Kris, teman dekat anaknya. Kris adalah anak musuh bebuyutan Suho. Dan Kris adalah pewaris tunggal kekuasaan ayahnya.

Suho menyayangi anaknya lebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak. Sedangkan Yixing dan Kris saling menyukai. Yixing menyukai Kris yang selalu melindunginya, Kris menyukai Yixing yang polos dan begitu baik. Suho hanya ingin Yixing menjadi miliknya, maka dirinya tak dapat memungkiri kalau betapa senangnya ia mengetahui Kris meninggal walau bukan dari rencananya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sayang, berhentilah menangis." Suho mendekati Yixing dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Yixing tetap terisak.

.

.

.

_Macau, 09.12pm._

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bergandengan tangan, ini malam yang cerah belum lagi disana sedang ada festival. Jalanan yang biasa terisi kendaraan berlalu-lalang sekarang tengah menjadi lautan manusia yang saling melempar canda dan tawa.

Sesekali Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan, atau bahkan mengecupnya singkat karena tingkah _istrinya_ itu begitu menggemaskan.

Luhan menarik Sehun kesana dan kemari, tidak perduli dirinya memakai high heels yang cukup tinggi. Luhan menarik _suami_ albinonya itu ke stand penjual makanan, yang sungguh lezat sampai Luhan merengek pada Sehun agar membelikannya dan membawa pulang kehotel.

"Kyaa ada badut dengan kostum bambi disana!"

Lagi. Tangan Sehun tertarik Luhannya yang seperti bocah. Padahal, yang kita ketahui gadis itu adalah partner Sehun dalam misinya. Tapi lihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang? Sungguh berbeda.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Luhan yang minta difoto bersama dengan badut itu. Berbagai pose lucu dan menggemaskan Luhan keluarkan, membuat Sehun menahan diri agar tidak menyeret Luhan kembali ke hotel dan bercinta.

"Apa kau senang sayang?"

"Tentu saja! Ini liburan yang menyenangkan!"

Hati Sehun selalu saja terenyuh melihat senyuman Luhan yang begitu manis dan tulus saat dilemparkan untuknya. Sebagai pria dewasa, apalagi mereka sudah berulang kali melakukan hubungan intim membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Luhan ditengah keramaian sekalipun.

Dua bibir tipis itu bertemu dan saling mengecup mengutarakan rasa sayang mereka. Ciuman yang lembut dan begitu dalam. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang berhenti dan memperhatikan dua insan yang dimabuk asmara ini.

Sehun yang lebih dulu mengakhiri ciuman mereka, mata nyalangnya menunggu mata rusa Luhan yang terbuka sesekali mengelus pipinya yang sedikit bertambah gempil.

Udara malam yang semakin dingin membuat Sehun harus sedikit berusaha menyeret Luhan kembali kehotel, rusanya itu tak mau pulang dan masih ingin melihat pertunjukan ini dan itu di festival itu.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Sehun menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya dan membawanya berjalan kembali ke hotel.

Sehun tau dirinya dan Luhan sedang dalam intaian seseorang. Atau mungkin lebih.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel, Luhan terus berceloteh ini dan itu, dirinya menjadi cerewet dua kali lipat. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti berbicara, langkahnya juga berhenti. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan _istrinya _ ini, "Ada apa Lu? Kau lelah?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban, Luhan fokus pada jari-jarinya, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir begitu keras. "Ayolah sayang, ada apa?"

Jari-jarinya menghitung, wajah Luhan berkali lipat menjadi lebih serius. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan.

"Apa aku terlambat datang bulan ya?"

Sehun mencengkram pundak Luhan, membuat mata mereka saling menatap. Sehun menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan sedangkan sang gadis tersenyum manis memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan baik yang akan terjadi.

"Kau terlam—bat? B—berapa lama?"

"Mungkin dua bulan? Aku juga lupa," Luhan membuat pose berpikir yang menggemaskan.

Lama berpikir membuat Luhan tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah Sehun seret semakin cepat menuju hotel. Langkah Sehun yang besar-besar membuat Luhan susah payah mengikutinya, tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah, cepat naik."

Ugh, Luhan merona hebat. Sudah sering Sehun memperlakukannya manis tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang membuncah setiap kali Sehun melakukannya.

Luhan naik kepunggung hangat Sehun, tangannya mulai melingkar disekitar leher Sehun. "Aku ingin membeli _testpack _boleh ya?"

Sehun menggangguk dan membawa Luhan kedepan apotek dua puluh empat jam yang buka. Membiarkan Luhannya masuk sendirian kedalam apotek, Sehun menunggu di luar dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Mata elangnya terus saja menangkap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, membuat dirinya cemas akan Luhan.

Tangannya mulai menghangat dan memberat, Luhan sudah disampingnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Ayo kita kehotel!"

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di hotel, Luhan sudah lari kekamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun mengunci rapat pintu hotel mereka, mengganjalnya dengan meja yang super berat, dan menumpuk beberapa buku tebal dibawah kenop pintu sampai sulit digerakan.

Sehun menyimpan beberapa peralatannya di tubuhnya, menyiapkan beberapa peluru lebih untuknya dan juga Lu—.

Drap.. Drap..

Sehun mematikan semua lampu didalam ruangan hotelnya dan menyusul Luhan yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tak lupa Sehun menarik seprei kamar hotel mereka dan membuat sepreinya menjadi seperti tali yang kemudian ia ikat kencang di balkon hotel mereka. Beruntung mereka mendapat kamar di lantai tiga, tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan Sehun yakin Luhan bisa melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan nanti.

"Bagaimana hasilnya sayang?"

Sehun berusaha tenang dihadapan Luhan yang sangat ceria dan menunjukan _testpack _ yang muncul dua garis merah disana. Sungguh Sehun merasa bahagia, ternyata didalam Luhan ada kehidupan lain, ada nyawa lain, ada benihnya.

Luhan menerjang Sehun memeluk lelaki itu erat, menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat dan berbisik mengucapkan rasa terimakasih.

Creck..

Sehun semakin mendekap Luhan erat, meredam telinga Luhan agar tidak menangkap bunyi-bunyi aneh dari pintu hotel mereka.

"I—itu bunyi apa Sehunnie?"

Sehun menangkupkan pipi Luhan, menatap matanya dalam. Satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir cherry Luhan, sang gadis hanya terdiam.

Satu hembusan nafas yang begitu berat terasa tepat didepan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan begitu khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

Sehun melepas mantelnya, memakaikannya pada Luhan yang menatap dirinya bingung.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, aku harap kau menuruti perintahku. Kau turun keluar melalui balkon, dan kalau kau melihat seseorang yang berusaha melukaimu, kau pakai pistol yang ada di saku jaketku."

"Tapi Sehun—," air mata Luhan mulai turun, dan tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Ini demi kau dan anak kita. Bersembunyi di gang kecil tepat di samping restoran China di kiri bahu jalan. Mengerti?"

Meski air matanya terus keluar, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menurut saat Sehun mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi, mengantarkannya ke balkon.

"Kau wanita yang kuat, maafkan aku membuatmu terperosok terlalu dalam. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan ini."

Satu ciuman yang dalam Sehun berikan lagi untuk Luhannya.

Dor! Dor! Brak!

"Kau bisa sayang, aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, dan segera meninggalkannya menuju kekacuan didekat pintu kamar hotel mereka.

.

.

.

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Pistol laras pendek tergenggam siaga di tangannya. Pintu kamar hotelnya sudah berubah dengan lubang-lubang kecil disekitarnya. Mata dan telinganya terus fokus dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Akh.."

'Luhan?!'

Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar Luhan dan kandungannya selamat dibawah selagi dirinya membereskan orang-orang yang entah suruhan siapa.

Brak!

Muncul beberapa orang dibalik pintu hotelnya yang berhasil dirusak. Mereka menendang meja yang tadi menahan pintu kamar itu. Satu persatu orang itu masuk, mereka menggunakan setelan hitam khas seorang penjahat.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya kekawanan mereka yang berjalan paling depan, shuff! Satu tembakan dari pistol Sehun yang suaranya teredam itu keluar tepat masuk dada sebelah kiri orang itu.

Bruk! Satu orang tewas dengan mudahnya.

"Wow, Sehun-ssi mencuri _start _rupanya_."_

Sehun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dalam gelap, derap langkah yang begitu pelan kembali terdengar.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kawanan penjahat itu melepaskan timah panas mereka bersamaan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat beberapa barang-barang dalam kamar itu pecah.

Swif! Swif!

Dua pisau kecil dari milik Sehun berhasil membuat dua orang dari kawanan itu yang berdiri dibelakang tergores pisau dibagian lengannya.

"Persetan!"

Empat orang lainnya semakin brutal menembak tak tentu arah karena Sehun masih bersembunyi.

Duak!

Dua orang tepat yang berjalan disamping sebelah kiri sudah kesakitan karena tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dan menendang kepala mereka.

Sehun memegang pistolnya sebelah kiri dan tangan sebelah kanannya memegang belati yang beberapa waktu lalu ia bersihkan diapartemennya.

Kedua tangan Sehun siaga dengan dua benda yang berbeda, matanya fokus menatap mereka marah. Selangkah demi selangkah Sehun maju, dan kawanan penjahat itu tak bergeming. Tak maju ataupun mundur.

Trak!

Salah seorang dari mereka kakinya berhasil Sehun patahkan saat mencoba menyerang Sehun dengan pisau.

Serangan sengit tidak bisa terelakan, Sehun dan kawanan penjahat itu saling menyerang. Saling menarik pelatuk dan mencoba menusuk dengan belati dan pisau masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kencang keluar dari hotel setelah berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan penjahat itu. Peluh dari keningnya terus keluar, membasahi wajah tegasnya.

Hari sudah hampir pagi lagi, terilihat beberapa toko mulai membereskan barang dagangnya untuk dijual lagi.

Sehun terus berlari, menuju tempat yang tadi ia beritahu Luhan untuk menunggunya. Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat Luhan sedang meringkuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mantel Sehun, Luhannya baik-baik saja, Luhannya berhasil keluar dengan cara yang konyol dari balkon.

Luhannya—,

Luhannya ditarik paksa oleh beberapa orang, yang Sehun yakin komplotan penjahat yang tadi menyerangnya di kamar hotel.

"Luhan!"

Trap.. Trap..

Sehun berlari semakin kencang berusaha mengejar Luhan yang sedang dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan meronta sebisanya karena tangannya sudah terikat kencang.

"Sehunnie!" lagi, airmata Luhan keluar menunggu Sehunnya sampai dengan cara dirinya terus meronta.

Plak! Luhan tertampar dan berhasil dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil.

Mobil yang membawa Luhan mulai berjalan dan menjauh, membuat Sehun mencoba berlari semakin kencang.

"Luhan!"

Sehun berlari sambil terus memukuli kaca mobil, sungguh hatinya teriris melihat Luhan yang pucat, pipinya memerah karena tamparan sedang menangis terus memanggili namanya.

Hap..

Sehun berhasil memegang pegangan yang berada di atas mobil itu, sayangnya mobil itu berjalan semakin kencang membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan tangannya lebih lama disana belum lagi mobil itu berjalan dengan sengaja kekanan dan kekiri.

Bruk..

Sehun terjatuh bersama air matanya yang terus keluar melihat Luhannya pergi menjauh. Sehun mencoba berdiri dan berlari lagi tapi dirinya berulang kali jatuh.

"Luhan!"

Mobil yang membawa Luhan sudah menghilang tertelan jalanan, Sehun semakin terisak.

"Luhan.. hiks.. anakku.. hiks.."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Udah updatenya lama, sekalinya update Sehun dan Luhan terpisah ((ketawa)). Adegan berantemnya kurang greget ya? hahaha, aku males ngetiknya tau ((digampar)). Btw Luhannya hamil anak Sehun lho, ugh :'3 mau anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki nih? Hahaha. Dan.. Uhm.. Kayaknya beberapa bagian yang agak rancu di empat chapter yang lalu udah cukup aku jelasin ya di chapter ini. Kalau masih ada yang ga ngerti juga, mendingan jangan diambil pusing. Kita fokus SeLu nya aja yuk ((ngerayu)).

**No Edit. **Maaf untuk Typo(s), alur yang berantakan, penulisan kalimat dan kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD.

Mind To Review? ;))


End file.
